Realm of Magic
by Skates16
Summary: Enter a world where Pirates still sail the 7 seas. Where Princesses are forced to marry dashing Princes and girls fall in love to the wrong man. Where sea monsters and dragons exist and Gods meddle with your lives. Welcome to the Realm of Magic. MxO LxJ
1. Prologue

Ok, so some of you may be wondering why am I starting another story? I've already got some that need to be finished, but I first want to see how well this story will go down with you. I've set myself a challenge, and this is my other story part of that chellenge. The other one is one of my Suite Life fics. So this is a prologue, read and then read my other author note.

**Prologue**

The room was empty and dark. It seemed like nothing could actually live there, but whoever thought that was wrong. The room had no corners, doors or windows. There was no way to enter or exit, unless you knew its secrets.

The air was filled with ancient secrets, those that men wanted to know so badly, but it was just out of their reach. They could not reach it. And if they did learn the secrets of this room, they could not pass the three tasks that the goddess Elicpto had set for them.

The goddess scanned the room, the colour of her eyes changing every few seconds. She smiled smugly and clicked her fingers. Black smoke from the floor started to form a mountain, a sphere forming on top of it. After a few seconds, the clouds vanished and showed the port key to Earth.

She traced her fingers across the planet, causing destruction as she did so. She laughed, as she looked closer to the planet, seeing the destruction of civilization. No one could stop her, no mortal or god could.

Elicpto stopped moving her finger across the planet and stopped at a ship. She looked in closer to the planet and saw it was a pirate ship, heading towards a port, somewhere on the coast of an island. The captain was a young boy who could not be a day older then 16, someone too young to become a pirate.

Next to him stood a girl, dressed in the same clothes as the men, steering ship. She had to be the first mate and looked to be 16 as well. She looked at the other crewmembers and saw all of them were between the ages of 16 to 20. They took orders from an infant, in her eyes.

She looked over at the port where they were heading and only saw a castle. "What are they doing there?" She asked herself, looking closer. There, in the one of the rooms, she found a girl shouting at the king. She was the princess and next to her stood her brother. The three in the room had to be family, no one could miss that.

"The poor girl, she will honestly die then marry that dashing prince?" She said and laughed. "Oh, I do love a this. Let's see, is there anything I should be afraid of?" She said and her eyes shone like a little kid who was being offered a lollie pop.

She looked at the father, he was normal. So was the son. She looked over at the princess and saw a faint blue glow around her. Elicpto clenched her fist, she couldn't have that power! No, she wouldn't allow it to happen, she was going to make this girl suffer.

She returned to the pirate ship and saw that the captain and first mate also had a faint glow around them. The captain and a green glow around him and the girl had a red one.

"Nooo!" Elicpto shouted and banged her fists against Africa, causing an earthquake. "They will not be the downfall of the gods! I will make sure of that." She said and snapped her fingers. The planet disappeared and she made a slash in the air, causing a tear to appear. Elicpto entered it and soon she found herself in Olympus.

* * *

Anyone seen the movie Sinbad? The cartoon one? Well, if you have, you will have noticed that the beginning is almost similar to that, because Elicpto is my Eris. Yeah, I'm adding Greek Mythology into it, because I can. And I like it. Anyway, I didn't want to use Eris because I wanted my goddess of destruction to be different, which you will find out later. Right, one more thing, this is to get people to read this, I will only start once I've finished my other Hannah Montana story and when I've finished writing it maybe. So, does my story seem appealing to you? 


	2. Welcome Aboard

Because people asked if I put this in the right category, I'm putting the first chapter up now. But I have to agree with you, the prologue didn't exactly have any of the characters in it. But this is fantasy, something that I love to write about.**  
**

**Chapter 1-**

**Welcome Aboard**

"But Daddy!" A girl whined. Her father shook his head and sighed. He knew this was going to be hard and that she was going to put up resistance. They had been arguing about this for the past hour now.

"No buts Miles, I'm sorry but you aren't the oldest." He said and looked at his son, who had fallen asleep in the chair that he was sitting in. Miley looked at her brother and scrunched up her nose, she still couldn't believe he would be taking the throne from their father.

"Daddy, I don't like Jake that way! Well, anymore anyway." Miley said, making her blue eyes big. Her father didn't fall for it and Miley sat down on the other chair, her dress becoming puffier then it was when she stood up.

"Miles, you know I wish there was an alternative to all of this, but there is really nothing I can do. Now wake your brother and meet me in the throne room, Jake is here." Her father said and left the room.

Miley looked at her brother who had started to snore. Seriously, how was he supposed to rule a kingdom? "Jackson!" Miley said. No movement. Miley eyed the door, no one would be coming anywhere near her father's study. She could sneak out and hide in her room where she could devise a plan to escape the castle all together!

"Pink jelly!" Jackson said as he woke up with a start. Miley frowned as she looked at her brother, who scratched the back of his head and looked around. "Is the family meeting over?"

"Yeah…" Miley said, moving away from her brother. Sometimes she wondered how they were related.

"Right, so what do we do now? Actually, don't answer that because I'm leaving." Jackson said and stretched. He got up and opened the door, to be faced with their royal adviser.

"Your father wants to know where you two were. I suggest you head down to the throne room right this instance." He said, glaring at Miley. The two kids ran out the room and quickly made their way down the stairs and towards the throne room.

Miley saw Jake standing there, looking proud with himself. She rolled her eyes and stood just behind her father, who was frowning at Jake. Jackson looked at his father, then Miley, then Jake, then back at his father.

"Ok, so why do I have to be here?" Jackson asked. His dad shook his head and ignored the question.

"Jake, hope you had a pleasant trip." Robby said. Jake nodded and looked at Miley, giving her his pearly white smile that made most girls swoon. But Miley wasn't like most girls and she just crossed her arms.

"I'll be going now." Robby said, slowly walking towards the door. He maybe the king, but sometimes when Miley got angry, you had to be careful. He received a glare from his daughter and quickly left.

"So Miley, how do you feel about becoming my wife?" Jake asked.

"Like puking, now move out of my way." She said and pushed past Jake. She ran out of the room and up the stairs to her room. She slammed the door shut when she heard footsteps following her.

'Stupid father and stupid rules. Why do I have to marry that guy? I don't even like him, let alone love him.' Miley thought as she opened her cupboard. Dresses, that's what all she saw and Miley hated that. Yeah, some of them were nice but where she was going, she didn't need one.

"Miles!" Jackson shouted from the other side of the door. Miley ignored him and bent down and picked up the boots, pants and the button up white blouse that she had hidden in there.

"Miley, open up!" Jackson shouted. Miley quickly took off her dress and put on the blouse and pants. She heard Jackson banging on the door and sighed.

"Go away!" She shouted, pulling on her boots.

"I know you're going to run!" He shouted back. Miley ran to her window, opening it and climbing down the rope that she had tied to the side of the wall. She could no longer hear Jackson's shouts and bangs, so she quickly climbed down from her window on the second floor to the ground.

Once she reached it, she hid in a passing cart that had just come from the market place. She held onto the side and made her way into it, covering herself with the blanket that was there. She lay still and listened as the wheels went from the dirt road onto the wooden bridge. Once it hit the next dirt road, she quickly got out and turned around to face an angry Jackson.

"Miley Rae Stewart, what do you think you are doing?" He asked. Miley ignored him and walked towards the forest that separated the castle from the beach. "Miley, answer me!"

"I don't have to, you're not the boss of me. Dad's gone too far now, I can't stay in that castle any longer and marry someone who is clearly in love with himself." She said.

"But you're a princess, it's what you're supposed to do." Jackson said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah, well I don't want to be a princess anymore." She said and started running. She heard her brother's footsteps right behind her, catching up to her. Miley kept on running until she reached the beach, where she stopped.

"Thank you, now will you listen to reason?" Jackson asked, but Miley turned to him with her finger over her lips. Jackson shut his mouth and watched as Miley pointed to a ship that was just down the shore. It raised the pirate's flag.

"Oh no, this is not happening!" Jackson said as he watched Miley run back into the forest and towards the ship. Like the protective older brother that he is, he followed her. The ship had anchored itself a fair way out to sea, but there was a smaller ship along with crewmembers on the beach. Miley crouched down low in the bushes, one of the pirates were nearest her.

He seemed tall, taller then Jackson who was short for 18. He looked to be 16, but he looked like he had seen better days. He had long brown hair and when he turned around, Miley saw that he also had brown eyes. He had a sword in its sheath on his right side. He held a map in the one hand and a compass in the other.

"Lilly! A little help over here!" he called. A girl with long blond hair and bright blue eyes come running up to the other boy. She wore the same clothing as Miley; she was obviously one of them.

"Honestly Oliver, you're the captain and you have no idea how to work a compass. It's a wonder that we actually made it here." She said and took the map and compass out of Oliver's hands. The boy smiled and looked around. He turned to look at the forest and saw the bushes rustle. He could've sworn he saw a girls face there.

"Lilly, forget about that and follow me." He said. Lilly followed Oliver towards the forest, heading towards a bush that suddenly started to rustle furiously. The two of them ran and dived into it, pinning down the two unsuspecting spies.

Lilly had landed on a guy who had blonde hair and blue eyes. She felt her breath catch in her throat as she looked into his eyes.

"Alright, who are you two and what are you doing here?" Oliver asked, picking up the girl. Lilly got off the guy and pulled him up, looking over at the girl.

"Hey, I know her! She's the princess in that castle down the shore." She said. Miley felt her heart racing; this was not good that they knew she was royalty.

"Well, we caught the princess? Let's take her aboard the ship." Oliver said, smirking at the frightened look on the girls face. He had to admit, she looked beautiful to him. 'No Oliver, don't think like that. You can't have anyone.' He thought.

"What about him?" Lilly asked, pointing at Jackson who had stopped struggling when he found out his sister was going to be taken captive.

"He can come as well." Oliver said. Lilly nodded and pulled him out of the bushes. The two of them walked back down to the boat where two other crewmembers, Danny and Donny, were waiting fro them.

"What's with the girl?" Donny asked, looking at Miley.

"We're taking her captive, she's the princess." Oliver said.

"What?! You can't take a girl aboard, it's bad luck!" Danny said, getting nervous.

"But you already have a girl part of your crew." Miley said.

"Really? Who?" Oliver, Danny and Donny asked together. Miley looked exasperated, how stupid where these guys?

"It's her. Lilly." Miley said, looking at the girl who was holding Jackson.

"Lilly's a girl?" Danny asked. Lilly glared at him and he quickly got into the boat. Donny followed him and then Lilly pushed Jackson in.

"Come on Princess, you're just about to go to your new home." Oliver said as he pushed her into her boat and followed. Lilly pushed them out past the shallow end and then got in. Danny and Donny took the oars and started towards their ship.

Miley looked back at the castle and couldn't help but smile. Her wish had come true. Ok, so there was one set back, but at least she was free from the castle and her father's powers, she was fine. Now she had to figure out what to do about these pirates.

------

Elicpto sat down in the room that Zeus had given to her. The gods would not listen to her, claiming that it was ridiculous. There had to be 4, not 3, of them. But the boy who didn't have a glow around him could be the other one, it was hard to see the faint outline of yellow. But they just laughed her off and sent her back to her domain.

Elicpto did not return, instead she decided she would take matters into her own hand. If the other gods wouldn't listen to her, then she would have to put a stop to them finding out what they could do. So, as most gods do, she meddled in their lives.

* * *

If you are still unsure about this story with the Greek Mythology added to it, well, tough. It's like Pirates of the Caribbean, they had Eclipto (who, oddly enough, is how I thought up Elicpto. No, just jokes, I only realized now that their names were similar). And besides, the characters won't meet them, it's only Elicpto who is trying to kill them, which is like Eris in a way. So just think of the story as a crossover of Hercules and Pirates of the Caribbean, just using the characters from Hannah Montana? 


	3. Pirates

_I'm enjoying writing this story! It's just so different and anything can happen! Anyway, this story I think, so far with what I've written which is up to chapter 5, is mostly Moliver, but I have big plans for all my Lackson fans. Don't worry, there will be alot of Lackson in the future! _**  
**

**Chapter 2-**

**Pirates **

Robby Ray didn't like the fact that Miley had to get forced into marrying someone she didn't even love, but there was nothing he could do about that. It was tradition that the princess be betrothed once they were born and Jake was the perfect candidate.

At first, he thought that Miley liked Jake, which she did. But after spending some time with him, she started complaining that he had a big ego and thought highly of himself. After meeting the boy just now, he had to agree with his daughter. But really, he had different thing to worry about. Like how his son was supposed to be come the next king when he turned 22. He was 18 now and Robby was worried about him.

"Sire, you called me?" Asked Richard, his advisor.

"Yes, I need to speak with Roxie." Robby said. Richard bowed and left the room. Roxie was Miley's bodyguard, she kept watch over the girl every time she left her room and right now, Robby knew Miley was in her room.

"You called?" Roxie asked as she came into the king's study, looking around.

"Yeah, I need help with Miley. I think she's going to do something again, like running away." Robby said. Roxie put down the vase she was holding and looked at Robby.

"Too late for that, she's already gone, Jackson followed her. If my guess is correct, they're on that ship over there." She said and pointed out of the window. Robby rushed to the window and saw a ship that had pirate sails. He turned to Roxie, confused.

"And you didn't stop her because…"

"Because now would be a perfect opportunity for pretty boy to prove that he would be the right prince for your daughter. Jackson's with her, she should be fine. As long as they don't find out she's a princess. Unless they're friendly pirates." Roxie said, frowning.

"Roxie, they're pirates! They kill people and steal their money and treasures!" Robby shouted. The door opened again and in came Jake.

"You wanted to see me?" He said, looking at Robby and then at Roxie.

"Yes, you see Miley has been kidnapped by those pirates out there." Roxie said, smiling. Jake looked at the ship that was about to raise anchor. His eyes narrowed.

"I'll save her, don't worry." He said and left. Roxie grinned with herself and looked at Robby.

"I think that went better then planned. Now if you'll excuse me, I have other business to attend to." Roxie said and left. Robby sighed and put his head in his hands. There was a chance he would never see his son and daughter again.

------

"Captain, why did you bring _them _on?" Asked Matt, a member of Oliver's crew.

"There are spies and now if you'll excuse us, we have to deal with them." Lilly said and the crew went back to what they were doing. Oliver walked over to the captain's quarters, Miley and Jackson behind him and Lilly went to make sure the ship was ready to set sail again.

Oliver closed the door to his cabin and turned to look at the two. "I don't know who you two are and if you really are the princess, but I want your names and why you're spying on us." He said, sitting on his chair behind his desk, but it moved and he landed on the floor. "I'm ok!" He said as he jumped up.

"My name is Hannah and I work… as a maid… in the castle." Miley said, thinking up a name. She couldn't let them know who she really was. Oliver nodded, buying that and looked at Jackson.

"I'm Jackson and…OW!" He said as Miley stepped on his foot. He looked at her and saw that she was glaring at him. "I'm Hannah's brother, I also work in the castle." He said. Oliver nodded.

"But that doesn't answer why you were spying on us." He said.

"We weren't spying, we ran away." Miley said. Oliver bought this too and smiled.

"Well, since you aren't spies, you're free to go." He said and got up. They followed him out of the cabin and saw that the ship was moving. Miley ran over to the side and saw the castle fading in the distance.

"You said we were free to go!" She shouted at Oliver. He walked over to her and frowned.

"Well, now I guess you're free to go when we reach port. For now, welcome to my crew." Oliver said, grinning at her. Miley stormed away, back to Jackson who looked lost. Lilly came down and joined them.

"Well we better put you two to work then. You," Lilly said, turning to Jackson, "Go off with Oliver and do whatever he says and watch out for Donny. And you can come with me." Lilly said and took Miley's arm and dragged her to the captain's wheel.

"What's you name?" Lilly asked as she took the wheel again.

"Hannah." Miley said, looking at all the men around her, busy doing their work, but they were watching her. She tried to ignore them, but couldn't. "Why are they staring at me?" She asked Lilly.

She sighed. "They've never seen a 'girl' before. They realize you're one because you're new. Don't worry, it happened to me too but I just beat them up if I catch them staring." She said.

"How long have you been on this ship?" Miley asked.

"Almost a year. I'm sixteen now, as is most of this crew. We all grew up in the same town and some of the older guys are just pirates we picked up along the way." Lilly said, looking at Miley. "It's been kind of lonely without another girl on board. The guys just treat you as one of them."

"Do you like any of them?" Miley asked, looking at the guys. She will admit, they were quite cute. There was the one guy who had long blondish hair, but it was dark and was close to brown. He caught her looking at him and smiled.

"Ooh, that's Dex, but be careful of him, he's known to break hearts. Out of these guys, I've only ever liked Matt, but that eventually went away." Lilly said. Miley then saw Oliver helping around the ship.

"What about the captain?" She asked. Lilly scrunched her nose.

"Oliver? We've known each other the longest, he's like my brother, so no, that's a definite no." She said. Miley nodded and looked back at him. He was being all macho now and trying to get Jackson to do something without following him around. He got rid of Jackson and went back into his cabin.

"I have no idea where we have go. Hannah, can you ask Oliver to come up here?" Lilly asked. Miley nodded and went down, aware that all eyes were on her as she walked. She quickly went into Oliver's cabin and closed the door, glad that no eyes were on her anymore.

"Yes?" Oliver asked, looking up from his desk. He smiled slightly at her and Miley began to wonder why he had become a pirate, let alone the captain. He just seemed to sweet and innocent to be someone who killed and robbed people.

"Uh, Lilly asked to see you." Miley said. Oliver got up and walked towards her, stopping right in front of her.

"You sure she wanted to see me?" He asked.

"Yes." Miley said and stood her ground, She had a feeling Oliver was testing her now. She waited to see what he would do, but he turned around and left. Miley stuck around there longer, until she got tired and left. She had to face the crew sometime.

------

Elicpto looked up from the seabed where she stood. The boat's shadow covered her as she watched the boat slowly make it way out to sea. She smirked and walked towards the sea cave, calling out to the beast that lived in there.

"Hello darling, would you like some exercise today?" She asked. There was a low grumble coming from the cave and Elicpto stopped walking. "Well then came on out my beauty."

The creature slithered out; it's dark blue eyes still on its master. It was a giant eel, but had the magic of the gods in it, making it almost invincible. It slid over towards the goddess and stopped, looking at her through one of its eyes.

"They have finally come, they are here to destroy me. I need you to stop them for me, you're be able to smell their scent." She said and touched the creature, a blue light radiating over it. The creature slithered off, following the direction of the ship.

Elicpto smiled and closed her eyes. She was not only the goddess of destruction, but premonition as well. She saw that girl, the princess, sitting in a dark cave that was slowly filling with water. She saw the girl start to panic and she closed her eyes. Her eyes were closed tight and soon something happened with the water. It slowly started to drain out of the cave, making it safe for the girl to leave…

"No, she does have it." Elicpto said, getting worried. Maybe trying to destroy the protectors of the Earth wasn't the best idea after all? Especially that Poseidon was protecting one of them…

* * *

_Dun, dun, dun!!!! Uh, I have nothing to say really. I just want to hold a poll though. Should the 4 of them all have powers, one of them or none at all? It's fantasy and I really don't know what to do, if one of them had to have a power it would be Miley... but I don't know if I want to complicate things, so I'm leaving it up to you guys. Whether or not they have powers won't affect the outcome of the story._


	4. Jake to the Rescue!

I am having so much fun writing this story! Anyway, I told some of you that I wasn't going to give them powers, because it would just make it complicated, but I decided that I'll give them elemental powers instead. I'm guessing it will be easy to figure out who has what element. Anyway, I just want to say this is the only time you will meet and read about the Gods, who are based on how they are supposed to be in Mythology. Except Poseidon, who was mean to a lot of people. Now he's nice. Plus you get to see what is happening with Jake! What is he going to do to save Miley?

Chapter 3-

Jake to the Rescue!

Jake ran around the ship, shouting out orders to the crew that he managed to assemble on such a short notice. They had worked hard and fast, the pirate ship was still in sight. Now if they could just leave port, maybe they could catch them now and bring Miley back safely and then she would agree to marry him…

"Sire, the ship is ready to set sail." One of his crewmembers said. Jake nodded and turned to the first mate.

"We're ready to go!" He shouted. The first mate nodded and shouted for them to pull the anchor up. Jake ran up the stairs and stood next to the first mate, while he watched the men scurry around the ship, making sure that they could gain enough wind and speed to catch the ship.

"Do you think we'll be able to catch them before they disappear?" Jake asked. Elicpto heard this from the seabed and looked up at the ship. She had to make sure they didn't get in the way. She saw the anchor start to rise from the seabed. She floated up to it and touched it, causing it to fall back down. It moved a little bit and tipped the boat.

Jake held onto the rail as the boat started to tip to the port side. "What is happening?" Jake shouted. The first mate shrugged and looked out to the horizon. The ship was gone; it was too late to catch them on time…

------

"Poseidon, you know she's right." Zeus said to his brother. The god of water nodded and waved his hand over the pool of water. The water was still, but began to ripple. After a while it settled down again and you could see the ship, _The Satyr_. There he focused on a girl with brown hair and blue eyes.

"She is definitely one of the protectors. We have to watch her, Elicpto will try to destroy her." Poseidon said. Zeus nodded and then looked at the rest of the crew. He pointed to the boy with sandy blonde hair standing next to the other girl.

"He is another one." Zeus said, putting a hand on his chin.

"Brother, do you want the Earth to go back to darkness?" Poseidon asked. Zeus looked at his brother and shook his head.

"You will understand one day why I won't help you." He said and left the room, Ares and Pan entering it. They bowed down to their king and then turned to Poseidon.

"You called us." Ares said. Poseidon nodded and motioned for them to come closer to the pool. He pointed to the boy with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes standing next to the girl with blonde hair. Pan caught on straight away and smiled when he saw the name of the ship.

"So he is the one?" He asked. Poseidon nodded and the demi god frowned. "But he is out at sea! He should stay ashore."

"Which is why he is a lousy captain. Now Ares, what about the girl?"

Ares looked into the pool. "Yes, she is one too. Did my father accept his one?"

"No, he claims we shouldn't meddle in their lives and we won't. We'll only step in if Elicpto intervenes. Until then, we can just watch and make sure that through their journeys, they are safe and die when they are old. All of us must protect them." Poseidon said. The others nodded and looked down in the pool.

------

"Where are we going?" Miley asked as she joined Lilly and Oliver by the captain's wheel. Oliver held a map, trying to read it.

"Honestly, you are useless. Hannah, take that map and tell me where the nearest port is from your castle." Lilly said. Miley took the map out of Oliver's hands and held it out in front of her.

"You donut, you were reading it upside down." Miley said and turned it the other way. "Here, next port is a small town called Herman."

"Let me see." Lilly took the map out of Miley's hands. "Yeah, you're right." She said and turned the wheel to the right and started shouting orders out to the crewmembers.

"Sometimes I wonder why I am captain." Oliver muttered. Miley looked over at him and frowned.

"There has to be something that makes you better then Lilly." She said.

"Yeah, there is. He can beat me in a duel any day." Lilly said. Oliver nodded proudly and drew his sword.

"I haven't met anyone who can beat me yet." He said.

"Right Mr. Ego, how about you show me how to weave a sword?" Miley asked. She saw the knight's train in the town square and always dreamed about learning how to use a sword in combat.

"Ok Hannah, I'll do that. Use Lilly's sword and follow me." He said. Lilly passed her sword to Miley, who took it and followed Oliver down to the deck. Lilly watched from a top, Jackson standing next to her.

"Right, first off you have to draw your sword." Oliver said. Miley took her sword out of its sheath and dropped it. "Ok, now I'll go easy on you. I'm going to lunge and let's see how fast your reflexes are. You ready?"

"Yeah." Miley said. Oliver started to circle her and Miley watched his every move. She moved and at one point, Oliver was out of her sight for a split second to her right. He took this as an opportunity to strike, but Miley moved quickly and hit his sword with hers, throwing him back a bit.

"Good, have you had training before?" He asked.

"A tiny bit." Miley confessed.

"Well, that was good. Now I think maybe it's time to see if you can defend yourself. One on one battle. Don't worry, I won't hurt you." Oliver said and took a stance in front of her. Miley tried to copy that, but Oliver took this and advanced forwards, swinging his sword to hit Miley on her hip, but she managed to block it.

"Good." Oliver said and took a step back. Miley wasn't sure what she should do, she only knew how to defend and wasn't sure about attacking.

"Don't…" He went for her other side.

"Hesitate." He said, sword coming down towards her shoulder blade. Miley ducked and rolled over to the side. Oliver then pointed his sword into her back. "Not as long as Lilly, but with a little bit of practice, maybe you'll be better then me."

Oliver put his sword away and held his hand out to Miley. She looked up at him and smiled, taking his hand. He lifted her up and the two just stood there, looking at each other.

"Ahem." Donny coughed behind Oliver. He let go of Miley's hand and turned around. "Do you think it's wise to teach a women how to fight? It's not like she's going to be part of the crew, isn't she leaving once we make port?"

"Uh, yeah, she is." Oliver said. Donny grinned and nodded, going back to his duties. Oliver turned around again, but Miley had run off below deck. Oliver followed her down there.

"Hannah, what are you doing?" He called out.

"Nothing." Miley replied, sitting down on one of the hammocks that the crew had to sleep on. Oliver found her there and walked towards her.

"Are you upset?" He asked.

"No, why would I be?" She asked.

"I don't know, you just seem to look sad. Or maybe it's because it's dark here." Oliver said looking around. Miley rolled her eyes.

"Come on, give me some credit. The only girl I've ever known is Lilly and she's more like a guy then a girl. I guess that's why they all think she's a guy." Oliver said.

"Listen Oliver, it's nothing. Once we make port, I'll just go and then there is nothing to worry about. I won't tell anyone about your crew being pirates." She said.

"Ok, so how about I show you where you will be sleeping." Oliver said. He saw Miley turn to look at him. "I mean, you don't think you'll be sleeping with the crew, do you? They're guys…" Oliver trailed off.

"Yeah, you're right. So, where does Lilly sleep then?"

"Oh, in the captains quarters, there are two beds there. If there wasn't, then I'd have to sleep here in the uncomfortable hammocks."

"Ok, so where am I going to sleep."

"Captains quarters."

"But you said there were only two beds."

"Oh, you can share a bed with me or Lilly." Oliver said.

"Uh, no."

"Why not?"

"Do I really have to answer that?" Miley asked. Oliver hit his head, stupid!

"Sorry, yeah you can take my bed then." He said and turned around and walked towards the stairs, Miley walking next to him. They went back up to the deck, which was now coloured in reds, yellows and oranges.

"The sun's setting." Oliver said, turning around. Miley turned too and smiled. It was beautiful, the ocean no longer looked blue but was now coloured in the same colours as the ship.

"It's beautiful." She said.

"Yeah." Oliver said, smiling. This is why he loved the ocean; this was the most magnificent thing he had ever seen. It kind of made him think that this is why life was so great and took his thoughts away from the past.

"Captain, we just want to know who's doing the nights shift." Danny asked. Oliver looked at his crew and smiled.

"All of you can go to bed, I'm sure we can manage. Jackson, you can stay with Lilly though." Oliver said. The whole crew cheered and went down below, first to prepare dinner. Jackson walked over to Lilly while Oliver took Miley into the captains' quarters. He pointed to a small bed in the right side of the room.

"That's Lilly's bed, you can sleep there while she's still awake." Oliver said, sitting behind his desk again. Miley sat down on the bed and lay down. It felt good, it wasn't as fluffy as the beds in the castle, but after the fight with Oliver, it was a relief. She was tired and fell asleep instantly.

Oliver looked over at her; the sun from the window fell on her face, making it stand out. Her hair seemed to glow now and he could see how light it really was. He looked at her face and at her lips.

'No, don't think that.' Oliver thought, shaking out the thought of kissing her. He couldn't fall in love, not when he already ran away from one…

"_Oliver!" She shouted. There she stood, in her white dress, ready to marry him. Her hair was tied into a tight bun at the back of her head and it looked like she was suffocating in that dress. This isn't what he wanted; this isn't how he wanted to get married. Not at 16._

"_I'm sorry." He said and ran down the aisle and out of the church, hearing her shout his name repeatedly. He couldn't handle that; he didn't want her anymore. Yes, at one point in his life it looked like he couldn't live without her. But now? Now he was scared._

"_Oliver! What are you doing?" He heard his best friend, Lilly, shout at him as she ran after him, wearing that stupid lilac dress her mom made her wear._

"_I'm leaving this life behind. I'm leaving this place for good." He said._

"_But what about what happened there? Your parents? They're upset Oliver, you can't just run away from them." Lilly said. Oliver shook his head and made his way to the harbor._

"_I'm leaving on the next ship tomorrow. You can come with me if you want." Oliver said._

"_But…"_

"_Do you want to be forced to marry someone you don't love or live your life how you want it? I'm telling you, your parents are going to do what mine are doing to me." He said. _

"_Ok, I'm in."_

He hadn't thought about that day in a while. He never really thought about any girls at all after that, at every port there were a few girls that tried to take him to their rooms, but he always refused and never returned there.

Looking at Miley now, he had this new feeling towards her. It was a feeling he had before, yet this time it seemed stronger. And this scared Oliver, because it meant someone was going to get hurt. And he knew that this time, that someone was going to be him…

* * *

Ooh, so Oliver was supposed to get married? Yeah, people did get married at the age of 16 long ago, dunno how long ago, but it was long ago. I mean, one of the Tudor kings (was his name Edward? Anyway, Elizabeth I's younger brother) got married at the age of 9 to someone who was 16 I believe... or was she also 9? I guess I have to go back and look that up...

I know there haven't been any Lackson moments yet, but beginning of next chapter has a little Lackson moment. I'm kinda finding it hard to add them in right now, but I will promise something for them later! Any questions or if you are confused at anything or if I didn't explain anything clearly for ya, tell me in a review and I'll see what I can do! Or just leave a review to tell me what you thought of this chapter. D


	5. Sea Monster

2 reviews for the previous chapter? Guys, I'm heartbroken! C'mon, what happened to y'all? You guys are lucky that I update every Saturday, I almost didn't update today! Anyway, here is the next chapter with a tiny Jackson/Lilly moment, that is because I have BIG plans for them later on. Hehehe... I am evil. Yeah, and look, I haven't even put up a disclaimer! Anyway, we all know what I own and what doesn't belong to me. It all belongs to Disney! Hey, even the compass belongs to Disney! Oops, said to much...

* * *

Chapter 4-

Sea Monster

Lilly leaned over the railing, looking out at the sun in the horizon. Half of it was already gone and left gold ray across the ocean's surface. She turned her head a bit and saw Jackson walk towards her. She looked back at the ocean and tried to ignore him.

He had been on the ship for a day and had never left her alone for a second or even for a minute. Wherever she went, he was there following behind. It got on her nerves and wanted to tell him to stop it, but Oliver kept saying Jackson had to follow her!

"Hey." Jackson said as he stood next to her. Lilly looked over at him.

"Hi."

"So…" Jackson tried to think of something to talk about. Lilly intrigued him, here was this girl all by herself on this ship full of guys and she seemed to be the one in charge, not Oliver. "Why are you here, on this ship?"

"What?" Lilly asked.

"Why are you here, on this ship, and not back home?" Jackson asked again.

"Not all women are meant to be a house wife. Some do like adventure and want to explore the world." Lilly said.

"Like Miley." Jackson said under his breath.

"Huh? Who's Miley?"

"No, I said Hannah. Like Hannah, she also doesn't want to be some girl who has to follow the rules and get married and be the perfect wife." Jackson said.

"Really?" Lilly asked and looked behind her when she heard boots on the wood. Oliver came up and joined them.

"You can go Jackson." He said. Jackson nodded and left. Oliver waited until Jackson was gone before he spoke. "It wasn't there, we had the wrong place."

"What do you mean? Oliver, what are we looking for exactly?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know, it's just something my father said to me before I left, 'Finding the greatest treasure in the world' or something like that." Oliver said, looking back down at the compass.

"Right, and that will help you find the greatest treasure in the world. Oliver, it doesn't even point North, it's some weird junk you managed to barter off of some crazy old lady." Lilly said.

"But she said it would show me the greatest treasure in the world!" Oliver said. Lilly grabbed the compass out of his hands and looked at it. The compass started to spin and stopped, pointing right ahead, which was west.

"Well, looks like we're heading the right way." Lilly said and threw the compass back at Oliver. He looked down at the compass and it started spinning uncontrollably, not stopping once.

"Lilly, there's something-" Oliver started to say, but was cut off by the ship tipping to the port side. "Lilly! What is going on!"

"I don't know!" She shouted, trying to gain control. The shaking wakened the crew who all ran above deck. It woke Miley as well and she ran out of the captain's quarters, looking up at Oliver and Lilly.

"There's something tipping the boat!" Oliver shouted and ran down the stairs. "Matt, I need you to weigh anchor on the starboard side."

Miley ran to the side and looked down into the ocean. It was dark there, but she could make out the outline of a creature swimming underneath the ship. "Oliver! Come here!" She shouted and turned around. Oliver hadn't heard her and Miley was about to run towards him, when the boat started to rock from the port side now. Miley lost her footing and fell hard onto the deck.

"Miles, are you ok." Jackson said softly and helped his sister up.

"Yeah, fine." She said and smiled. The boat rocked again and Miley hit the railing, almost falling out. "Go, I'll be fine." Jackson nodded and ran off to help around the ships. Miley turned around and saw the creature there. It came close to the surface and Miley saw its body, dark and scaly. She shivered and moved away from the edge.

"Hannah, watch out!" Lilly shouted and had to turn the boat as the anchor landed on the ground, the same time the creature hit the boat. Miley felt her feet leave the ground and felt the rush of wind. Before she knew it, she was engulfed in freezing cold water, darkness surrounding her.

"Hannah!" Oliver shouted, trying to run towards the side she fell out, but slipped. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stood still, the boat had stopped rocking.

"I told you bringing a women aboard was bad luck, whatever is under there was after her!" Donny said.

"Shut up Donny! We have to save her, we can't leave her out there in the ocean!" Oliver shouted and ran towards the side of the boat. He wasn't the best swimmer, but he was fairly good. He took off his sword and handed it to Lilly who stood next to him.

"Oliver, don't" She said, but he dived in. The cold water shocked him for a moment, but he soon got over it and went back up. He saw Lilly looking down, worried. Oliver took a deep breath and went under. He swam deeper, ignoring the cold and numbness he felt. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and turned. There was this massive eel with dark blue eyes. Floating in front of it was Hannah, who looked almost lifeless. Fear gripped Oliver; the eel was massive and too close to Hannah.

He went back up to breath, but went down again. The eel was moving away from Hannah now as she was slowly floating back to the surface. Oliver swam towards her, grabbing her around the waist. He then swam towards the surface, kicking with all his might so he could get there soon.

He broke the surface of the water and saw that the ship was still there.

"He's back, lower the boat!" he heard Lilly order. Soon enough, he saw the boat slowly make its way down to the water. Oliver swam towards it, throwing Miley in there and got in himself. He took a minute to catch his breath before he turned to Miley. Her face was blue and Oliver was once again scared.

"Please don't be dead." He said, taking her wrist and felt for a pulse. There was one, there was still hope. He just had to get her dry now. He put his ear by her face and felt that she wasn't breathing. "Oh no."

He pressed his hands down on her chest, closing his eyes. 'Come on.' He thought and listened to her again. Nothing. He felt her pulse and couldn't feel it anymore. 'No, no, no…' He pushed down on her chest again, harder. Miley's eyes flew open as she spat out water.

"O-Oliver?" Miley asked, her teeth chattering. Oliver sighed in relief and the realized that the boat had made it back on deck.

"We're going to need a lot of blankets, she was in the water for too long." Oliver said, picking Miley up bridal style and taking her to the Captain's cabin. He stopped and turned to Lilly.

"Continue towards the west, I'll talk with you later." He said and felt Miley shake. He kicked the doors open to his cabin as Jackson came with some extra blankets. "Jackson, I'm going to need you to help Lilly around the ship."

"But Hannah…" Jackson started to say, but trailed off.

"I'll look after her." Oliver said, lying Miley down on the bed. He wrapped her up in the blanket already on the bed, wiping her wet hair out of her face.

"Y-your h-hands are c-cold." Miley said. Oliver nodded and took off the boots she had on.

"Hannah, I'm going to need you to get out of your clothes or else you could die of the cold." Oliver said. Miley blushed at this and Oliver smiled weakly.

"I'll turn my back, here are some blankets for you to wrap yourself in." He said, putting the blankets on top of her. Miley nodded and Oliver stood up and turned his back. He heard the shuffling of sheets and heard the wet clothes hit the floor. Oliver blushed and closed his eyes, trying not to think about her right now.

"O-ok." He heard Miley say weakly. Oliver turned around and saw her lying down on the bed wrapped in all the blankets, still shivering. He kneeled down next to her and smiled. He touched her cheek, it was still cold.

"We have to warm you up." He said and got up to look for anything that would help, but Miley pulled him back down.

"No, i-it's fine. I'll b-be fine." She said and smiled. Her eyes slowly closed and she went back to sleep. Oliver moved her hair out from under her back so she didn't get wet even more. He touched her cheek once again and smiled softly. He felt her shiver again and then looked around the cabin. Nothing.

'Body heat.' He thought. He got changed out of his wet clothes and into some dry ones that he had and lay down next to her, pulling her closer. He wasn't sure if this would work, but now he was there for her.

Miley rested her head on his chest in her sleep and stopped shivering. Oliver smiled and soon he too fell asleep.

------

Elicpto glared at the eel. "You are useless, why didn't you sink the boat? All you managed to do was tip the girl into her safe haven!" She screeched.

The monster sunk back into his cave, frightened by the goddess shouting. She raised her hand and rocks came tumbling down to lock the eel in there. "That is for not following my orders."

The boy was in the water, out of his safe haven. He could've died, but he didn't because the girl was there. He didn't die because he wanted to save her, so Poseidon protected him.

"If that's the way you want to play it, then fine." She muttered and looked above her. There was the Prince's ship. "Things have just gotten interesting."

* * *

Well, all Moliver fans will be pleased. Ha ha, everyone recognize the compass? Go Jack! But that's the only other thing that I'm taking from Disney, all other things to follow will belong to me and me alone! Mwahahaha...

Ok guys, here is the deal. If you want to know what is going to happen between Miley and Oliver, what I have in store for Lilly and Jackson, if Jake will ever find Miley and all the other deep dark secrets in this story, I'm going to have to get 5 reviews at least. Yes, that's right! I have to ask for the number of reviews before an update! It's sad, but true. So please tell me what you guys think, I love hearing from you guys! Ok, till next time guys!


	6. Port Herman

This week's update! I did get my 5 reviews; actually, I got over 5 reviews so thanks guys! I'm having fun writing this story and the chapters are getting longer and longer!

* * *

Chapter 5-

Port Herman

"Captain, can you see their ship?" Jake asked. The captain shook his head. Jake sighed and looked down at the map. "We have to make port soon and the nearest one is… Port Herman."

"Prince, that'd be one of the many pirates ports." The Captain said. Jake smiled.

"All the more reason to go there." He said.

"Aye! Men, change of plan!" The Captain barked out orders to his crew as they scurried along the deck, making sure the ship would be set to get to the pirate port before sunset.

'And then I'll save Miley from those pirates and she'll have to agree to marry me then.' Jake thought smiling to himself.

"Urgh, no wonder she ran off. But it's my job to bring down those pirates and I'm going to need the Prince." Elicpto said, from her domain. She was preparing the next sea monster to attack Oliver's ship.

------

_Miley felt her feet leave the ground and felt the rush of wind. Before she knew it, she was engulfed in freezing cold water, darkness surrounding her. She struggled to swim back to the surface, but the current pulled her down. Her heart started to beat faster, this was it, this was the end._

She stopped trying to swim and just floated there, waiting to drown, but she didn't. She saw movement to her left and looked there were the sea monster emerged. The eel's eyes were dark blue and it just looked scary. It swam closer to her, but stopped.

Protector of water. _It hissed and swam closer to her. _Save you. _Miley frowned, but then found herself panicking again. She tried to move, but she couldn't. She swallowed some water and the eel cam closer to her. _Sleep.

_Miley slowly closed her eyes and stopped struggling. She then felt what was happening in her surroundings, the ship that had just passed above her, someone diving into the water. She tried to concentrate on that person and discovered it was Oliver. She felt him swim towards her, the eel swimming away. She felt Oliver grab her around the waist and swam towards the surface. _

_Once she surfaced, her world went dark and this time she was really unconscious…_

Miley woke up from the memory of what happened in the water the day before. She could talk to the eel; she could feel what was happening in her surroundings. What was happening to her?

Miley shifted in the bed and found someone had their arm around her waist. Miley froze; she couldn't remember anything that happened the night before. Just that Oliver helped her out of the ocean and then…

Miley sat up, wrapping the blankets around her tighter. She looked to see Oliver sleeping next to her, except he was no longer sleeping. Miley's sudden movements had woken him up and he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Are you ok?" He asked. Miley got off the bed, blankets still wrapped around her.

"You… you…" She tried to find the right words, but couldn't find any. So she slapped him. "How dare you!"

"Hey, what was that for?" He asked, getting off the bed.

"Well, let's see. I wake up this morning wearing nothing and I find you sleeping next to me! I don't even know what happened last night!" Miley screamed. Oliver took a step towards her, but Miley took a step back.

"Ok, nothing happened. Your clothes were wet and you had to get out of them or else you would've died of the cold. You were still shivering when we fell asleep so I slept on your bed, holding you. Nothing happened." Oliver explained.

"Ok, nothing happened?" Miley asked.

"Does it look like it? Do I even look like a guy who would do that?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know, I've only known you for a day and you're a pirate, you tell me." Miley said. Oliver sighed and picked up Miley's still damp clothes.

"I guess you can't wear this. Lilly might have extra clothes, I'm not sure. We don't exactly buy new clothes, only once in a while." Oliver said, taking her clothes and heading towards the door. "I'll send Lilly in."

Miley sighed and sat down on the bed, trying to calm down. It was kind of scary, waking up with a guy in your bed. Especially if you aren't wearing anything._Oliver is a genuinely nice guy then. But why is he a pirate?_

The door opened again and in came Lilly, grinning. "I saw you two last night." She said jokingly.

"Ha ha." Miley said as Lilly handed her some clothes. "How did you see us?"

"I didn't stay up all night, I came back here. I slept in Oliver's bed thought." She said and shuddered. "It was really weird and I never want to do that again. Now hurry up and get dressed, I'm thinking we are going to need your help around the ship. Plus Oliver might get worried if he doesn't see you." Lilly said, grinning.

Miley waited until Lilly closed the door before she got changed. She put on Lilly's clothes and pulled on her own boots, before she left the cabin. She looked around and saw Jackson standing at the one edge, looking at the land that was coming closer.

"Are you getting off once we make port?" He asked as Miley stood next to him.

"I don't know, it's a pirates port, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but where else is a pirate safe to go?" Jackson asked. Miley sighed, she really didn't want to leave this ship, but if Jackson left, could she really stay? "If you come with me, we can catch a ride and travel back to the castle inland. Dad's going to be worried about us."

"Yeah, but Jackson… I don't know what to do. I barely know these people, yet Oliver saved my life. I owe him, so I can't leave right now."

"But Miles, you're the princess. You have to marry Jake." Jackson said softly.

"You're the Prince, next ruler. You go back, I don't have to be there." Miley said.

"What are you two talking about?" Lilly asked.

"Nothing." The two said together.

"Ok. Anyway, we should reach Port Herman soon and then you two are free to leave, if you wish." Lilly said and leaned in towards Miley. "Oliver would be heartbroken if you left."

"Stop that, he doesn't like me like that." Miley said.

"Ok, whatever you say Hannah." Lilly said and looked at Jackson. "What are your plans?" Lilly asked. Jackson looked at Miley, who turned her face down.

"I'm leaving, I don't really belong on the ocean." He said and walked away. Miley looked at Lilly and saw the smile that was previously on her face disappear.

"Hey, are you ok?" Miley asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lilly said, putting on a fake smile. "I'm going to go make sure Matt knows what he is doing." Miley watched as Lilly walked across the deck towards the other boy. Miley looked at where Jackson had walked off to and saw him watching Lilly. Something was going on…

"So Hannah, are you ready to leave _The Satyr_?" Oliver asked as he came to stand next to her.

"Yeah, I'm really going to miss this ship, after everything that happened here." She said jokingly.

"If you're still talking about what happened this morning, I told you, nothing happened." Oliver said. Miley started laughing and then Oliver realized that she was joking. "Ha ha, very funny."

"Yeah, I will miss you." Miley said, turning to look, as dock was just mere meters away.

"So you are leaving?" Oliver asked. Miley sighed and nodded.

"I don't belong on the sea, I have to go back to the castle or else everyone is going to start worrying about me." Miley said and smiled at him before she walked towards Jackson. Oliver took out his compass and it started to spin crazy until it pointed towards Port Herman.

'It's there?' He thought. He looked at his crew; maybe a few days off the sea would do them good. He closed the compass and walked over to Lilly.

"Change in plans, we'll be docked here for a little while longer."

"What, it is here?" Lilly asked. Oliver nodded and Lilly grinned. "This will be so cool, we'll be rich and won't have to be pirates anymore!"

"Yeah, that'd be great." Oliver said, looking over at Miley.

"Hey, cheer up. We were only doing this to get away from our terrible life back at home, it's not like you wanted to be a pirate because, I'm sorry, but you suck at it." Lilly said, putting a hand on his should.

"Gee, thanks Lilly." He said sarcastically.

"Your welcome." She said, walking off. Oliver just stood and watched as his crew readied the ship to make port. Hannah helped out and he kept and eye on her. Once they finally docked the ship and they anchored the anchor, everyone ran off the ship quickly, leaving Oliver, Lilly, Miley and Jackson at the docks.

"We'll help you find a cart to take you back to your castle." Oliver said. "It's tricky with all the pirates here and everything."

The four then trekked to the town square where you found men who didn't have enough money to buy their own drinks in the pubs. Their clothes were filthy and they sat down in the mud, playing a game of chance to score rum or any alcohol from their opponents.

"This is why I hate coming here." Oliver said to Lilly.

"Yeah, yeah, now look to see which direction we have to go to find what we are looking for." Lilly said. Oliver took out the compass and it spun, stopping at west again.

"We have our heading." Oliver said, looking to his right. There was a road that led out of the town but it then led into a forest. He closed his compass and turned to Miley and Jackson. "In that house over there is an old lady, she should have an extra cart for you. Just tell her that Oliver sent you to settle the debt."

"Ok, thanks." Miley said, looking at the house. It was run down, it looked like it could collapse at any second. How could anyone live there? Miley thought. She turned to Oliver to ask him this, but stopped.

"No way." She said. There, walking towards her was Jake. Jake Ryan. The Prince Jake Ryan. The guy who is in love with himself and doesn't even care about anyone else. But it looked like he did care for her, why else would he come and rescue her?

"Jackson, we have to go now!" Miley said, running towards the house. Oliver and Lilly had already left them. Miley pulled open the door and ran inside, closing it and looking out the window. Jake stood in the town square, looking for her.

"Do you want something?" Asked a voice. Miley turned around and saw an old lady, sitting in a rocking chair. She looked as if she didn't have any hair at all, it was so light and she looked tired.

"Yes, we came on the behalf of Oliver, so settle your debt." Miley said. The old lady nodded and looked to her right.

"The cart is out there, the horses are in the stable at the back. Take it, it's of no use to me. And if you're hiding from someone, use the back door." She said, looking at Miley hard. She nodded and the she ran out the back, Jackson following.

"Miles, don't you want Jake to find you so we get a free ride back to the castle?" Jackson asked.

"No, not if it means I have to marry him. I'm following Oliver and Lilly, are you coming with me?" Miley asked. Jackson opened his mouth, and then closed it. He sighed and nodded. "Great, now I'll get the horses and can you get the cart ready for us."

Miley ran towards the barn and saw the two horses. They looked un-kept, but there was nothing she could do about that now. She took the two reins down from the wall and ran towards the first horse, a tall white stallion. Miley slowly approached it as it watched her from its one eye.

"It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you." She said as she put on the harness. The horse let her do this and she moved onto the other horse, a chocolate brown mare. This one was harder then the stallion, but Miley managed to get the reins on and led both horses to the side, where Jackson was.

"What took you so long?" He asked, fastening the horses onto the cart.

"Chocolate was giving me a hard time." She responded, getting on the cart. Jackson joined her.

"You named them already?" He asked.

"Yep, now hold on tight!" Miley said as the horses started to gallop out and into the town square.

"MILEY?!" She heard Jake shout after her, but she didn't look back to make sure. She turned the cart to go down the path that Lilly and Oliver had taken, leading her towards the forest. They saw both of them just entering the forest and Miley slowed the horses down into a trot.

"You two wondering travelers look like you need a ride." Miley said, smiling at Oliver.

"Hannah? What are you doing, aren't you going back to the castle?" Oliver asked.

"Not right now, I want to help you in your quest for whatever it is you're looking for." She said and looked behind her where she saw Jake running towards them.

"Ok, it beats walking." Lilly said climbing in the back. Miley looked at Oliver who just smiled up at her.

"Sure, you can join us." He said, getting in as well. Miley grinned and got the horses galloping again, Jake's shouts dying down slowly.

------

Jake couldn't believe it, he was so sure that it was Miley, but then why did she run away? She looked so much like her, so it had to be…

"Sire, was that her?" Asked one of the soldiers who joined him.

"I think so. Gather the men, we'll go after them." Jake said. The soldier nodded and walked towards the troops. Jake just looked into the forest where the cart disappeared.

* * *

So, what do you think? I can't have them on the sea all the time, plus some things that need to be cleared up will be cleared up in following chapter (like Oliver's past and why they have their powers). And do you guys get that part with Miley in the water with the Sea creature? If not, then it's her elemental power, water. She can survive longer then a normal person, but she can still drown. 


	7. Love Fruit

_I had fun writing this chapter! You'll see why later. I'm sorry, but I just couldn't resist! Oh, and there is something that I added from 'A Midsummer Night's Dream' because we did that play this year and I wrote this chapter while studying for that exam. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!_

Chapter 6-

Love Fruit

"Ok, so where exactly do you have to go?" Miley asked as she looked around the forest.

"Uh, I don't know." Oliver said and then took out his compass. It started spinning and pointed right ahead of him. "We're going the right way."

"Well, can't we look for a place to stop right now to eat something?" Jackson asked from the back of the cart.

"Where? Does anyone know if this fruit is edible?" Lilly asked, looking up at the tress. Miley stopped the cart and got off.

"We'll stop for now and search for some food." Miley said and looked at Oliver. "You gonna come with me?"

"Yeah, Lilly and Jackson can stay here with the cart." Oliver said, getting off and following Miley deeper into the forest. Her face was turned upwards and she was looking for a good tree to climb that had what looked to be paw paws.

"Here, help me up to this branch." Miley said, pointing towards a tree.

"How?" Oliver asked.

"Get down on your knees." She said, Oliver got down on his knees and Miley sat on his shoulders. "Now stand up." She said, looking at the branch. Oliver slowly stood up and Miley grabbed hold of the lower branch. She pulled herself onto it and stood up, reaching for the lowest fruit.

"Be careful." Oliver said.

"Yeah." Miley said, jumping and grabbing hold of the next branch. She pulled herself onto that branch and reached for the fruit. 'Close, but not close enough.' She thought. She held on tighter to the trunk while she leaned forwards to try and reach the fruit.

"Hannah…" Oliver said, but he stopped talking as he saw her jump forwards, grab hold of the fruit and fall towards the ground. Oliver didn't know what happened, but somehow he managed to get to the spot where she was going to fall fast and catch her. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could've sworn he saw a root of the tree move, but ignored it.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, I knew what I was doing." Miley said as Oliver put her down on her feet.

"You jumped and almost hit the ground. You could've injured yourself!" Oliver said.

"Thanks, but I don't need someone to save me every time something is going to happen to me, I can look after myself." Miley said, pushing the fruit into Oliver's hands. "There, that's yours."

Miley stormed off to another tree with a lower branch and lifted herself up into it. She started to climb the tree while Oliver stood at the bottom, watching out for her. She threw the fruit down at him, one hitting him on the head.

"Ow." He said as she jumped down onto the ground.

"Sorry." She said harshly and picked up the fruit he dropped.

"Hannah, you could've hurt yourself just now! I'm not trying to save you from everything that happens!" Oliver protested.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Miley said, rolling her eyes.

"No, seriously." Oliver said, but then stopped. "Where is the cart? This is where we stopped."

Miley stopped walking and looked around the area. "You're right. It has to be here somewhere." They started to look around the area, but didn't find it. The cart, Lilly and Jackson were gone.

------

"We need to find water." Lilly said, getting off the cart.

"But we have to stay here." Jackson said. "We could get lost in that forest and never find our way back."

"What, walk the rest of the way or die of dehydration? I prefer to walk." Lilly said, taking off the leather sack that hung around her neck that was used to store the water. "I can hear a stream, now are you coming with me or not?"

"I'm coming." Jackson said, getting off the cart and following her into the bushes. They walked in silence, listening out for the stream of water. It was faint, but as they kept on walking, it got louder and soon they found the stream. Lilly bent down and put the sack into the water, collecting the liquid in it.

"Do you have anything else we can use to store water in?" Lilly asked. Jackson shook his head and Lilly stood up, tying the top of the sack so the water didn't run out. "Then this is what we have until we find another stream. We better head back now."

The two walked back in silence, Lilly thinking too hard on their journey. Jackson kept looking at Lilly out of the corner of his eye, smiling a bit. Soon they heard voices, which sounded like Miley's and Oliver's.

"It's gone." Miley said.

"It can't be, where are Lilly and Jackson?"

"Here we are." Lilly said, emerging out of the bushes, Jackson behind her.

"Where is the cart? Where were you two?" Miley asked.

"We went to get water. I guess we just have to carry on walking." Jackson said.

"But what about Chocolate and Snowflake?" Miley asked.

"Hannah, they're just horses, they'll be fine. Let's go." Jackson said.

"I wouldn't go that way if I was you." Said a voice behind them. The four of them jumped and turned to face a lady with long pitch-black hair. She wore a deep purple dress and it looked like her eyes were completely black. "That way leads to the witch of this forest, how about you follow me this way." She extended her hand to her right and it looked as if the branches and bushes moved out of the way, to show the path.

"Uh, no thanks." Lilly said, taking a step back.

"Now come children, I'm sure you want a place to rest for a while I'm sure? Maybe have something better to eat, other then those stupid love fruits." She said, waving her hand at the fruit.

"No, I guess we'll just eat these fruit." Miley said, taking one out of Oliver's hands.

"I wouldn't eat those if I was you." She said to Miley.

"Really, why?" She asked, holding the fruit at her lips. "If it's not edible, then I won't eat it."

"Oh it is. Go on eat it." She said, grinning.

"Fine, I will." She said and took a bite and chewed. She made a face and spat it out. "It's sour!" But then she started to rock back and forth, her face looking blank.

"I warned her it was a love fruit." The lady said, looking upset.

"Love fruit?" Oliver shouted. Miley snapped out of the trance she looked to be in and looked at Oliver.

"Ollie!" She squealed, hugging him. Oliver paled.

"O-Ollie?" He said.

"Love fruit? I've only heard of the purple flower myth." Lilly said.

"Oh, that's not a myth dear, it's true. That fruit is the brother of the flower, Cupid missed yet another and it landed on that fruit. It works the same as the juice of the flower, making the person who eats it fall instantly for the first moving thing it sees, whether it be man or animal." The lady said.

"But is there anyway we can reverse the affects?" Oliver asked.

Elicpto smirked, but quickly shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I must be off. Best of luck to you four." She said and walked down the path she created.

"There's something about her that I don't like." Lilly said, glaring at her back.

"Can someone help me… please?" Oliver asked as Miley fell asleep and fell on top of him. Jackson picked up his sister while Lilly helped Oliver up.

"She said something about an old witch living down there. Maybe she knows how to reverse the affects." Lilly suggested.

"Yeah, and hopefully Hannah will sleep the whole way there." Oliver said.

"I hope not, there is no way I'm carrying her the whole way there." Jackson said.

"I thought you liked her anyway Ollie." Lilly said.

"Don't call me that!" Oliver said and glared at his friend. "Let's just go."

The three of them started walking down the trial, not noticing that the cart tracks led down there. For a while they walked in silence, but then Miley groaned and shifted in Jackson's arms.

"Do you think she's waking up?" Oliver asked, hiding behind Lilly. Sure enough the girl opened her eyes.

"Jackson, why are you carrying me?" Miley asked.

"Fine." He said and dropped his sister. Miley screamed as she fell hard onto the ground.

"Gee, thanks Jackson." She said and then looked over at Lilly, who moved out the way so Miley could see Oliver. Miley's eyes then glazed over and she seemed to be staring off into space.

"Hannah? You ok?" Lilly asked, helping Miley up. She shook her head and smiled brightly at Oliver.

"Oh no!" He said, knowing what was coming next.

"Ollie!"

"Don't call me that!" He shouted as Miley hugged him. "This love fruit is really weird, would Hannah really act like this?"

"No, this is the first time I've seen her like this about a guy." Jackson said.

"All the more reason to find the old lady and standing around here chatting won't help it. Let's get a move on." Lilly said, grabbing Jackson's wrist and dragging him forwards. Oliver tried to take a step forwards, but Miley hugging him made it difficult.

"Uh, Hannah, could you quit hugging me?" He asked.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I can't walk. Here, I'll hold your hand." Oliver said. Miley nodded and grabbed his arm, hugging that instead. Oliver sighed; this was going to be a long journey.

_This is kind of weird, just minutes ago she was angry with me and now she's head over heels in love with me! _He thought, dragging Miley to catch up with Lilly and Jackson.

"Are you two love birds ok back there?" Lilly called over her shoulder.

"Lilly, shut up!" Oliver called back, pulling Miley along. After an hour of walking and dragging, they stopped to rest. Oliver had to sit down because Miley had enough of walking and wouldn't let go of his arm.

"We're running out of water." Lilly said, taking the sack back from Jackson.

"Is that really our main priority?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, would you rather have Hannah in love with you or die?"

"How about both?"

"Oh come off it Oliver, I saw how you looked at her on the ship and I saw what happened after the incident." Lilly said and smirked at Oliver's horrified face.

"Nothing happened Lilly, now just drop it!"

"What? What happened between them?" Jackson asked.

"Nothing!" Oliver shouted again as Miley put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "Does this love fruit make people sleepy?"

"Well, you would be tired if the whole time you're trying to fight to control yourself." Said and old lady who emerged out of the bushes. "I see the gods tricked your friend there with the fruit."

"Gods? How could they trick her, we were hungry and she ate the fruit herself." Lilly said.

"Really? No one can _see _the fruit unless the gods want you to." She said.

"But the gods do not exists."

"I wouldn't say that young one." The old lady said, her sea blue eyes shinning. She turned to Oliver and Miley. "Pick her up and follow me, I know the antidote. You two can come too, I have some things for you."

She turned and went back into the bushes. Lilly looked at the two guys. "So, what are we going to do?"

"Well, we were looking for her and she did say she knew how to reverse the affects." Oliver said, standing up and then picking up Miley. "I'm going with Hannah."

"Fine, we'll all go." Jackson said.

"Standing around there won't get you to my hut fast enough." The old lady said. Oliver followed her, Jackson right behind him. Lilly sighed and followed behind.

The hut wasn't that far from where they stopped, but the growth was thick there that it was hard to actually find the place. The old lady entered it and the three of them followed soon after, looking around.

There was a bed pushed against the one wall. On the opposite side of the room was a desk filled with trinkets and vials of liquids that they didn't even want to think about. There was a shelf stacked with books that had seen better days and then there was one window. The old lady sat down in the chair behind the desk, watching all of them.

"You can put the girl down on the bed over there." She said. Oliver placed Miley down and went back to stand with Lilly and Jackson, who were still looking around the hut.

"You don't know what you're looking for, young man?" She asked, looking Oliver.

"Yes I do." He responded.

"Oh really, and what is it that you seek?" She asked, setting her hands in her lap.

"The greatest treasure in the world." Oliver repeated what his father had said to him.

"And you think that is gold and riches? Is that why you took up the life of a pirate, so you could be rich and wealthy and marry some kind of princess of some sort." She said, waving her hand in the air.

"No." Oliver said.

"Really? Well then, what do you think the greatest treasure in the world is?" She asked.

"It's… it's… ok, so I don't know what it is." Oliver said.

"Which is why you came to me. To help you see what it is?"

"No, actually we came here so you could cure my sister." Jackson put in. The old lady glared at him and Jackson shut up.

"There is something I want to tell you, something that I want to tell all of you, even sleeping beauty over there. So what I want you to do is give her this," She said and handed Oliver one of the vials on the desk, "and make her drink this. It will be a while before the affects wear off, so you're just going to have to deal with her while I tell you the story." She said.

Oliver took the vial out of her hands and made a disgusted face. The liquid was pitch black and it looked like something was living in it.

"What if she spits it out?" Oliver asked.

"Then are you prepared to spend the rest of your life with a clingy girl?" She asked. Oliver looked at the liquid and then at Miley.

"I'll give her the potion or whatever it is." He said and then walked over to her bedside. He held her head up and opened her mouth and poured the liquid into her mouth. She swallowed some of it and then started coughing, waking up.

Oliver backed up into the shadows while Miley yawned and sat up. "My head hurts."

"And it should." The old lady said. Miley looked shocked and pointed towards her.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Adriana."

* * *

_Hehe, that was really fun to write! Try it sometime. But she won't stay in love with him forever, got a big surprise for them next chapter! Mwahahahaha!! The next two chapters are basically getting to know these versions of Lilly and Oliver. That's all I'm saying for now. And leave a review, I love you guys when I check my mail and see I've got a review for this story!_


	8. Protectors

_Update! Yay! I was worried I wouldn't be able to update, my parents grounded me yesterday. Sucks, but I passed all my exams so I'm off the hook. This chapter might be a bit confusing coz I started to hate my own characters I've added in, which is weird. But I'll explain everything at the bottom to you guys. _

**Chapter 7- **

**Protectors**

"Where are we?" Miley asked, looking around.

"You are in my house. Do you like it?" Adriana asked, leaning forwards in her chair. Miley held her head in her hands, it seemed like the world was spinning now. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Miley said, looking at Adriana. She sat back in her seat and looked at all of them. Oliver stepped out of the shadows and Miley felt the dizziness come back, but she managed to control herself.

"Do you want to know why the Gods are against you?" Adriana asked.

"Oh, this is stupid. Ok, there aren't any 'Gods', they are just a myth." Lilly said.

Adriana turned to look at Lilly. "I'd be quiet if I was you young one, they could come after you next. I've learnt from my years that expect the unexpected, it helps you especially for a task as dangerous as this one."

"I still don't believe." She said.

"You don't have to, maybe you are right and for the rest of your life will be a good one, but then again…" She trailed off and looked away from Lilly. "We are not here to argue over whether the gods exist, I want to tell you the tale of four warriors who had elemental powers. They were the greatest warriors the world had ever seen; they were the protectors of this planet. Sea monsters, giants, trolls, whatever creature you can think of, they fought. As long as they were around, they made sure that this world was safe.

"But then darkness came in the form of a goddess, Elicpto. She managed to convince the other gods that these protectors were going to over throw them, so they killed them."

"How, if the gods aren't even real?" Lilly asked.

"They died in their elements. Marisa had control of the ocean, yet Poseidon sank her ship and she was down there for too long to survive at all. There's a legend saying that he took pity on her and turned her into a water nymph, one of the fairest of them all.

Lillian had journeyed towards a volcano, Ares had tricked her and she fell in, slowly burning away. Orion was following forest nymphs until Pan caused an Earthquake, Orion falling in. And then there was Jennifer, Marisa's sister. She had the power to control the weather and most importantly, the lightning. Once Zeus found out about this, he immediately started to plot ways to kill her. He was the first to join Elicpto and Jennifer was the first to die. Zeus sent down a lightning blot that stuck her, killing her instantly.

"After that, the god realized that they were tricked by Elicpto, the world was now on the verge of destruction. They banished her away to Tartarus, joining the Titans there, though she managed to find her own domain there that allows her to travel between Tartarus, Olympia and Earth.

"The gods forgave her as they made a pact to never interfere with mortals again, and promising to protect the new protectors, though Zeus did not agree to it. He does not like sharing his domain with some mortal person." Adriana said, looking at the four of them.

"So, what are you saying?" Lilly asked.

"In time you will understand what I am talking about. But now, I think it is time you four to rest, you can continue your journey tomorrow. I found a cart in the forest with two horses." She said.

"Two horses? A white stallion and a brown mare?" Miley asked. Adriana nodded. "Those were our horses, you stole them!"

"Stole them? My dear child, do you not recognize me? Oliver, you of all people should've recognized me by now?" Adriana asked.

"Miss. Porter?" Oliver said. "But you live in Port Herman!"

"I do, sometimes. I am, after all, a witch." She said, smiling. "I can change my appearance somewhat."

"I'd say." Oliver said, sitting down on the bed next to Miley, who had to stop herself from hugging him.

"I see that the fruit is wearing off." She said. Miley sighed and momentarily stopped fighting, causing her to hug Oliver. "Or not."

Adriana got off the chair she sat in and walked towards the door. "The sun is setting and you will have a long journey ahead of you for tomorrow. Make yourselves comfortable and rest. I will go out and get some supplies for you." She said and then turned to them, smiling. "Good bye."

She left them in the hut, the door closing behind her.

"Ok, that was freaky." Lilly said and turned to Oliver. "When did you meet her and how do we know if we can trust her or not?"

"At the bar in Port Herman, I got this compass from her." Oliver said and showed the compass to Miley and Jackson. "We were gambling. Almost lost the ship to her. Though I don't think I trust her anymore."

"Well, I know I don't." Lilly said and walked towards the door. She tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge.

"Ok, I am beyond creeped out now." Jackson said.

From the window came a blue mist, but no one noticed it. It went down the wall and covered the floor of the hut and soon wrapped itself around Miley's ankles. It kept up her until she breathed it in. She started coughing and taking in deep breaths, her world spinning now.

"Hannah? Hannah??" Oliver said and bent over her, but he too breathed in the mist, but his reaction was different. He felt light headed and drowsy. Oliver sighed and collapsed on the bed, Miley still trying to breath properly.

"Oliver! Now is not the time to sleep!" Lilly screeched as she tried to wake up her friend while Jackson tried to help Miley. Lilly felt something tighten around her chest and she let out a small gasp as her world become dark.

"Lilly!" Jackson said as the girl passed out on the floor. He looked at his sister who has calmed down now that she was standing up. "Are you ok Miles?"

"Yeah." She said, her voice almost gone. Jackson nodded and went down on his knees to check on Lilly, but he also felt something tighten around his chest.

"Miley." He said and then collapsed on top of Lilly, his eyes closing.

"Jackson?" Miley said, but was going to go and help her brother when she felt someone grab her from behind. "Let me go! Let me go!"

"Miley, stop fighting me!" She heard the other person say. Miley stopped fighting him and began to cry as whomever was holding her dragged her outside. She saw Adriana standing there, grinning at them. But she was no longer the old lady who they met in the city or the witch who lived there. No, now it was the lady who they met in the forest.

She smirked at Miley and slowly began to disappear. Miley blinked a few times, but she was no longer there. Was it an elusion of some sort?

"Miley, you're safe now and you're coming home with me." Said the person holding her. Miley wiped away her tears and struggled to get out of his grasp.

"Let me go!" She said and then felt his hold on her leave and she fell to the ground. She looked behind her and there stood Jake Ryan, her knight in shining armor, although Miley would prefer it if he wasn't that to her. "My friends and Jackson! Jake, we have to take them with us."

"I'm sorry Miley, but they are dead." Jake said and then nodded at one of his soldiers. Miley followed his gaze and then she froze. He had a torch; he was going to burn down the hut!

"No!" Miley screamed, but it was too late. The soldier threw the torch into the hut and it burst into flames. She got up and began to run towards the hut, but Jake grabbed her steered her towards his cart.

"I'm sorry Miley." He said to her as he got in the back, holding onto Miley as she fought to get free. She stopped and started to cry as they neared Port Herman, the chances of Oliver, Lilly and Jackson surviving that fire and finding her were pretty slim.

------

"Where are we?" Lilly asked as she looked around.

"I don't know." Jackson responded and tried to move his hands, but they were tied together. He looked around, it was dark and he couldn't see a thing. He could see that they were moving, but how he didn't know.

"I think we're in a boat." Lilly said.

"How'd you figure that out?" Jackson asked.

"Ssh." Lilly said. Jackson stopped talking and listened. He heard water hitting the rocks.

"So, that only proves we are near a river." Jackson said. Lilly sighed and rocked back and forth, whatever they were sitting in rocked with her. Jackson heard the water splash and felt some hit his feet. "Ok, I believe you now. But were are the other two?"

"Beats me, all I remember was being in that hut and feeling like I was suffocating." Lilly said.

"Me too." Jackson said and then tried to move his hands again. "Do you by any chance happen to have a knife with you?"

"Hold on." Lilly said. The boat started rocking again as Lilly moved around on her side, trying to find a knife. "Got it! I'll try and cut your ropes first."

"Ok." Jackson said and held his hands forwards. Lilly hand the knife in her hands and slowly cut away at the ropes. "C'mon."

"I'm doing it as fast as I can!" Lilly said and then finally she cut through the rope. It fell to the bottom of the boat and Jackson rubbed his hands, whoever tied that were strong. "Hello, now cut mine."

"Yeah." Jackson said and took the knife out of Lilly's hands. With his one hand he kept them steady and with the other he cut the rope. He managed to cut it away and dropped the knife, but held onto her hands.

"Uh… Jackson?" Lilly said.

"Yeah?"

"You're still holding my hands."

"Oh." He dropped them and sat back at his end of the boat. Lilly then looked down at her hands and traced the mark the ropes had left.

"I guess we better find a way to get back to land." Lilly said. Jackson nodded and they searched the small boat for anything that could help them, nothing.

"Whoever put us here, wanted us to follow the river." Jackson said.

"I don't think that was their only reason." Lilly said.

"Why?"

"Look behind you." She said. Jackson turned around and saw that they were still in the jungle; the trees above them disappeared so they could see a mountain coming up. But this wasn't any normal mountain; it looked to be an active volcano.

"Oh great, what else can go wrong?" Jackson asked and then looked at the shoreline, a group of people standing there.

"Apparently that. Jackson, those are the village people." Lilly said, moving towards him.

"Great, maybe they can tell us how to get out of here before that volcano erupts." Jackson said.

"No, they won't help us leave. Actually, we are pretty much dead already as it is." Lilly said and sat back.

"Why?"

"Because the village people are cannibals."

------

Oliver groaned as he opened his eyes. He saw Miley struggling as someone dragged her out of the hut. He tried to sit up, but he fell back onto the ground, closing his eyes.

_Come on Oken, Hannah needs you! _Oliver opened his eyes again and this time saw someone drag Lilly out of the window. Oliver stood up and stumbled to the window where he saw a lady in a purple dress disappear in the bushes.

Shaking his head, Oliver turned around and watched as the roof of the hut caught alight. _Get out of here! You're gonna die! _Oliver turned back towards the window and jumped out of it. He fell hard onto the ground and watched as the entire forest caught alight.

_This is it, you are gonna die now! _There was a scream from the distance and he could've sworn it sounded like Hannah. He then felt the ground shake and he moved backwards as something exploded where he was just moments ago.

"Whoa…" Water spouted from the hole and covered the entire area surrounding it, the hut and Oliver included. The cold water awoke Oliver fully and he got to his feet and ran in the opposite direction, not knowing where he was doing. All he knew was he had to find Lilly and Jackson first and then they could find Hannah.

"Lilly! Jackson!" He shouted out. No one answered. Oliver stopped running and looked around, he had no idea where he was now. "Oh great, I'm lost." He sat down and leaned against the trunk of a tree. "There is no way I can find my friends now."

"Maybe I can help." Said a voice from above him. Oliver looked up to see a girl hanging upside down from a branch. Her eyes were bright green and her hair was white.

"Who are you?" Oliver asked, moving away from the tree. She giggled and let go of the branch, falling towards the ground but a root from the tree caught her and she landed safely on the ground.

"I'm a forest nymph, Narcissus. After the flower though." She said and moved towards a puddle of water on the ground, thanks to Oliver's wet clothes. "I have that name because apparently I'm in love with myself. Do you think so?" She asked, looking at herself in the water and checking her hair.

"Yeah…" Oliver said and took a step back. She stood up straight and looked at him.

"Are you afraid of me?" She asked.

"N-No!" Oliver said. The nymph shook her head and giggled.

"You're cute when you're scared. Now you want to find your friends or not?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, I do, but how do I know that I can trust you?" Oliver said. Narcissus sighed and shook her head.

"The forest nymphs listen to the protector of Earth and give him or her our full support. If they are in danger, we came to help. Got a problem with that?" She asked.

"No… wait, protector of Earth?" Oliver said. Narcissus nodded. "No, I'm not the protector of Earth."

"What, you are not Oliver of Gaia?" She asked frowning.

"Hey, how do you know where I was born?!" Oliver asked.

"Oh boy. Ok, the nymphs of the forest, water and fire know the protectors of their domains. Lilly of Somerset is protector of fire, Oliver of Gaia is protector of Earth and Miley of Castle Oceania is protector of water. And then of course the sibling of Miley is the protector of wind, but no one knows who that is." Narcissus said.

"Wait, Lilly Truscott is also a protector?" Oliver asked, laughing.

"Lilly who? We only know her birthplace." The nymph said.

"My friend, Lilly, we lived in Somerset." Oliver said.

"Then yes, that's her. Your birthplace was Gaia, therefore you are from Gaia. That girl that was taken from your house or whatever it is you humans call it," She said, waving her hand in the air, "She's the protector of water due to the fact that the underground water responded to her."

"But you said the protector of water was Miley of Castle Oceania." Oliver said.

"Duh, the princess." Narcissus said.

"But she's not Miley, her name is Hannah who we found at…" Oliver trailed off. _I know her, she's the princess!_

_My name is Hannah, I'm a maid at the castle._

_Here we are Lilly, Castle Oceania._

"Hello? Boy, snap out of it." The nymph said and snapped her fingers in front of Oliver's blank face.

"Huh?"

"If you want to find your friends alive, you better follow me." Narcissus said. Oliver nodded and the two of them headed deeper into the jungle.

* * *

_Wow, long eh? Might be the longest chapter written ever by me, which si good! Narcissus is a white flower, it's my birth flower so I used that as the name for the nymph. And if you know the tale of Narcssius the Greek warrior, well, he falls in love with himself, so this nymph is going to live up to that name._

_Anyway, Adrianna, AKA Mrs. Porter, is Elicpto and therefore evil and yeah, kinda gave away her secret, but it's all part of her plan. When I started writing this chapter and I didn't like her at all, so I made her evil! Anyway, some Lackson coming up and whether or not Oliver has figured out that Hannah is actually Miley or not! Ok, till next time guys!_


	9. Rescue Missions

_Tahdah! An update, on a Friday night again! I'm trying my best to update more often, but it takes me awhile to write the enxt chapter. Why? I have no idea..._

Chapter 8-

Rescue Missons

Jake and his men stopped their search for the cart and sat down to rest.

"Sire, I think this is hopeless. There are no signs of cart tracks whatsoever here. I think you should just give up." Said one of the soldiers.

Jake glared at him. "Give up? This is the princess we are talking about here, we have to save her!"

"But how?"

"I don't know that part yet." Jake muttered under his breath and turned around and saw a lady standing there. She motioned for him to follow her and turned around and walked deeper in the jungle.

"Sire?" The soldier said as he watched Jake head deeper in the forest. Jake didn't respond so the rest of them followed him. He walked deeper until they came across a hut. Jake walked cautiously towards the door and opened it, looking in.

On the bed lay a boy who looked dead. On the ground was a girl, unconscious or dead, he couldn't tell. And there was Miley and Jackson, but Jackson bent down to check on the girl and he collapsed as well.

Miley was going to bend down and help him, but Jake saw the blue mist and grabbed her around the waist before she also died. She started struggling and tried to hit and kick him.

"Miley! Stop fighting me!" He said. She stopped struggling and he managed to get out of the hut when he let go of her. She fell to the ground sobbing and looked up at him.

"My friends and Jackson! Jake, we have to save them!" She said. Jake sighed and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Miley, but they're dead." He said and then looked over at one of his soldiers. He nodded and he lit the torch and threw it into the hut. Miley screamed and ran towards it, but Jake grabbed her again and pulled her onto the cart they found.

He sat there, hugging Miley as she cried into his chest. Jake thought this was it; Miley was finally going to be his! Oh, how wrong he was…

------

"Where are we going?"

"Huh?"

"Where are we going?"

"No idea."

"Then… how do you know where my friends are?"

"I don't"

"You don't know?" Oliver asked and stopped and looked at the nymph. "Then why am I following you?"

"Because I know this forest like the back of my hand. Now do you have some sort of contraption you humans always have on you that tells you the different directions or whatever." Narcissus said.

"Oh, you mean a compass?" Oliver asked. The nymph looked at him blankly and he took out his compass. Narcissus took it out of his hands and looked it over.

"Yep, that's it. Now think of your friends and it'll point you in the right direction."

"Huh?" Oliver said, frowning. The nymph sighed, was she going to explain everything in detail to this guy?

"Ok, this is a special compass. If you didn't notice, it doesn't point north. That's because it points to the thing you want most." She said.

"But I thought it led to the greatest treasure in the world?" Oliver asked, looking down at the compass.

"Yes! Because that is what you want most!" Narcissus shouted.

"So this whole time… I've been chasing nothing?" Oliver asked.

"Probably not it you were thinking about gold and riches. There is a legend there is something on this island about untouched treasure and all of that." The nymph said. "I don't care about it, unless there is something I can use to see myself in it."

"Yeah, right. Ok, I'll try." Oliver said. He opened the compass and looked down at it. _Lilly and Jackson. Lilly and Jackson. Hannah…_

The compass stopped at one direction, but when he thought about Miley, it started spinning and pointed in a different direction all together.

"Is that the way we have to go?" Narcissus asked, looking at the compass.

"No, I'll try again." Oliver said and closed his eyes. He thought about Lilly and Jackson, pushing all thoughts of Miley or Hannah out of his mind.

"We have our heading." Narcissus said, looking down at the compass. Oliver opened his eyes and looked down at the compass. They were heading the right way.

"Oh boy." Narcissus said as she took a few steps forward.

"What?" Oliver asked, joining her.

"We maybe closer to them then you think." She said.

"Why?" Oliver asked. Narcissus moved a branch out of the way and he noticed they were on top of a hill. At the bottom was a small village where in the centre they had a bonfire going.

"Natives." Oliver said.

"Yeah, and I'm guessing its suppertime and your friends are on the menu." The nymph said. "Good luck with saving them."

"Wait, where are you going?" Oliver asked as she started to run away.

"I'm a nymph, not a warrior! Sorry Oliver, but you're on your own now. I just said I'd lead you to them, not help you save them!" She shouted back at him as she disappeared into the forest.

_Great, just great. _Oliver thought as he then looked away. He had to get down there without getting spotted or else all of them would be doomed. _Ok, here it goes…_

------

"Can't we jump overboard?" Jackson asked, looking down at the water.

"That would be suicidal." Lilly said.

"Well, just sitting here and waiting to be caught by them and eaten is also suicidal." Jackson pointed out and looked back in the water. "What lives in there?"

"I have no idea actually." Lilly said and looked down into the black river. "And I'd be happy to keep it that way."

The two of them then sat down in silence, watching as they neared the shore. The natives started shouting things in their language and waving their weapons in the air. Lilly moved closer to Jackson and hugged him.

"This is it, the end of our lives. Well, it's been good so far." Jackson said.

"I'm too young to die! I wanted to live more!" Lilly wailed as the boat touched the sand. The natives surrounded the boat and dragged Lilly away from Jackson. "Jackson! Help me!"

"I can't!" He shouted back, trying to get out of the hold of one of the natives holding him. He managed to free himself, but a stronger guy got hold of him and almost crushed him to death.

"Jackson!" Lilly shouted again as one of them put her over their shoulders and carried her into the village. Jackson watched helplessly as she was taken into one of the tents, others following in.

"Let go of me." Jackson said, which then wasn't a good idea because he was running out of air now. The native that held him dropped him to the ground where the others came with ropes. "Oh great, if I ever survive this, I'm going to have permanent rope burns."

They tied his wrists and ankles. They picked him up and took him to a different tent where they tied him to a pole.

"What, you're just going to leave me here?" He shouted back at them. They left the tent, closing the flap so it was completely dark.

_I hope Lilly is doing ok…_

"Hey, put me down!" Lilly said and started hitting the guy on the back as he took her inside a tent. He threw her down onto the ground and left, while the native girls came in. They all gasped and started talking amongst themselves, pointing out Lilly's blonde hair and blue eyes. They all went down on their knees at her and muttered something.

"Uh, hi?" Lilly said. They got up and looked at her clothes. They shook their heads and pushed her away as they went off looking for something.

"Hey, what are you doing!" Lilly said as they tugged at the sleeves of her shirt. She moved away from them, tearing the sleeves off. They looked at the material, a curious look in their eyes.

"Leave me alone!" Lilly screamed, but there were too many of them. Lilly fought back and tried to get out, but it was useless. But the end of it, the bottom half of her shirt was missing as was the sleeves and they were all fighting over the material.

"Whoa!" She said. Then some of them came in, a bowl of paint in their hands. It took two of them to hold Lilly still so they could paint something on her face. Lilly couldn't see what they were doing, but the brushes tickled her cheek and made her laugh.

They then started painting something on her arm and Lilly saw that they were only using the colour red.

"What is that?" Lilly said, indicating the design they were drawing on her arm.

"Fire." They said softly and then stood up. One of them picked Lilly up and opened the tent flap. Lilly stepped outside and then saw the rest of the natives in the village, standing there waiting for her. The ladies in the tent pushed her forwards and Lilly walked, looking around.

She walked down the path that the natives had created and stopped at a chair. One of them sat her down into it and put something on her head.

"Uh, thanks?" She said, not sure what was happening. The natives then moved out the way as some more of them came, carrying a chair with a tiny person sitting on top of it. The natives all bowed down to him and placed the chair down in front of Lilly.

"So you're the intruder?" He asked.

"You speak English?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, I'm not really part of them." He indicated the natives. "They captured me and made me their king. Nothing wrong with that?"

"But they're cannibals!" Lilly said.

"Yeah, that was the only problem so while they ate the travellers, I managed to find some real food. Now you're here, you can help me escape!"

"So you're the king, yet you've been like a prisoner?" Lilly said.

"Exactly." He said. One of the natives then came up to them and said something to the little guy. He said something back and then turned to Lilly, smiling.

"You understand what they said?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Well?"

"Oh, he said that they've found me a queen and that we're gonna eat the other intruder." He said really fast.

"Huh?" Lilly said and looked up. Two more natives came in with a poll. Tied to the poll was Oliver.

"Ah, found you Lilly." Oliver said.

"Ceremony begin!" Shouted the native.

"Wait, what ceremony?" Lilly asked.

"Uh, you're supposed to be my queen. My name is Rico by the way." He said. Lilly looked down at him and then up at Oliver. The whole thing was just too much for her, so she fainted.

------

Miley had fallen asleep in the cart on their way back. When she woke, she found herself in a cabin back in a ship. At first she thought she was back on _The Satyr _with Oliver and Lilly, but remembered they were dead now.

She got off the bed and walked out of the cabin and saw that she was on one of the palace's ships. Jake's ship. She ran towards the left side and saw they were still in harbour, they were still getting ready to set sail. Miley looked behind her, then sun had almost disappeared. She looked down at the ocean.

"Miley?" She turned around and saw Jake standing there. "I'm so glad you're safe."

"You're a murderer!" Miley screamed at him.

"What?" Jake asked, walking towards her.

"You killed Jackson, Lilly and Oliver!"

"I didn't, they were already dead when I arrived. I saved you from the same fate." Jake answered and reached out to touch Miley, but she swatted his hand away.

"They were not dead! They were still alive, _you _killed them!" She screamed and took a step backwards, hitting the side of the ship.

"I am not a murderer, you know that." Jake said. Miley shook her head and leaned back. "What are you doing?"

"There's no reason for me to live if my friends are dead." She said and sat on the side, moving backwards.

"Miley, no!" Jake shouted as she fell off the side of the ship and hit the water. She looked up as she sank down before she turned and swam towards the shore. Her friends couldn't be dead; maybe they managed to escape before Jake set the hut on fire. Miley resurfaced once she made it towards a different jetty and climbed out of the water.

"Hannah?" She heard someone say. She turned to see Donny, Matt, Dex and Danny standing there. "What are still doing here?" Donny asked.

"Lilly and Oliver are in trouble, I need you to help me find them." Miley said.

"Where are they? They said we were just staying here a little bit longer then planned and they disappeared." Matt said.

"Well, they went into the forest. I followed them but we got separated. Jackson is still with them and I need help to find them. Are you guys in or not?" Miley asked.

The guys looked at each other. "We can't leave without Lilly or Oliver." Dex said.

"Yeah, and it is Oliver's ship and if he ever found us, he'd kill us." Danny added in.

"Are you actually going to listen to her? Are you actually going to go save those two? I say we're better off without them." Donny said.

"All of us are in." Dex said, glaring at Donny. He sighed.

"Fine, I'll come too." He said.

Miley grinned at them. "Ok, let's go then."

* * *

_Ok, I don't like this chapter that much, I' re-did it 3 times. First time Jackson and Oliver were about to be decapitated, then I changed it to Lilly and Jackson getting forced to marry, but I thought that must be rushing into things so I brought Rico into it. Don't worry, Miley will save all of them before anything happens._

_After this, I'm not quiet sure what is to become of them, I got a million ideas of what can happen now. But first thing is first, do you want Rico to stay or should they leave him alone? And do you want Mikayla to make an appearance? Because if so, then I got bit plans for Miley and Oliver. As for Lilly and Jackson, well, you're just gonna have to wait and see, won't you?_


	10. Wrath of Fire

_Updating twice this weekend! It's coz I love you guys so much!_

Chapter 9-

Wrath of Fire

"Will you be quiet!" Miley hissed at Donny and Danny.

"Sorry." Danny mouthed. Miley glared at Donny and turned back to face the front. The five of them were in a small boat, rowing around the forest. The hut was near the end of the forest, so that would mean it would be better to start the other side. Plus it would help them if they lost Jake now.

"Hannah, how do you know that they're still alive?" Matt asked as he stopped rowing for a while.

"I just do." Miley said and looked at the shoreline. It was pretty dark now and they only had a lantern to help them see. "What is that up ahead?"

"The mouth of a river." Dex said. Him and Matt continued rowing until they neared it. "It goes through the forest."

"Then that's the way we're going." Miley said. Matt and Dex nodded at her and rowed towards it while Donny sighed. "Donny, you didn't have to come."

"Yeah, well what was I supposed to do while the rest of you went off to save Oliver and Lilly?" He said and then looked over the side of the boat. "It's too late to abandon this rescue mission."

"Then quit complaining!" Miley shouted.

"Ok, ok!" He said and sat back in the boat. Miley just sighed and held the lantern up as they rowed down the river.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Danny said.

"Scaredy cat." Donny said.

"Shut up Donny!" Dex said.

"Why don't you?" Donny said back.

"All of you shut up!" Miley shouted. "If you want to help me, don't talk and follow my orders."

"Fine!" Donny said. For about 10 minutes, none of them said anything. Miley smiled, she was finally gaining control over them.

"What is that up ahead?" Dex asked.

"It looks like…" Miley leaned forwards a bit. "A bonfire?"

"Maybe Oliver and Lilly are there." Matt said.

"It's worth a shot." Miley said. They continued rowing until they were close enough to notice the mountain that had smoke coming out from the peak.

"Ok, I'm going to take a wild guess and say that we are heading towards the foot of an active volcano that looks ready to explode." Donny said.

"I think you're guess is correct." Miley said and looked down back at the shore that was coming closer. There sat an empty boat.

"You think they ended up in that boat?" Matt asked.

"Maybe, we at least know that there are people there, maybe they know where the others are." Miley said.

"Or they could be natives and eat us!" Donny said.

"Shut up Donny!" Everyone said. Donny closed his mouth and sat quietly, while looking scared.

Miley jumped out of the boat as it came closer to shallow water and pulled it closer to shore. Matt and Dex got out to help her while Danny went to look at the other boat.

"Someone was tied up in here." Danny said and held up cut ropes. Miley ran over to him and looked at them.

"As hostages." She said and then looked back at where the bonfire was. It wasn't that far, they could see the tents. "That's a village."

"Which means natives." Danny said.

"Which means Hannah led us into a trap!" Donny added. Everyone glared at him and he took a step back towards the boat.

"Ok, so whether or not they are Lilly, Jackson or Oliver, we have to help those hostages." Miley said. She looked at everyone. "Are you going to help me?"

"Yes." All but Donny said.

"Donny, stay with the boat." Miley said. He nodded quickly and scrambled back onto the boat.

"Ok, follow me." Miley said and crept towards the nearest tent. The tents had formed a circle around the fire, the natives dancing around it or forming a circle. On the other side of the fire, Miley could see chairs and someone sitting in one of them.

"What is going on?" Danny whispered.

"Some sort of celebration." Matt said.

The tent that they were standing behind moved and they hid behind another one. They saw two natives exit the tent they were just standing behind, dragging someone behind them.

"Let me go! I'm not going through with this!" Lilly said, trying to fight the natives off.

"Lilly!" Matt said. Miley held him back; they couldn't save her right now. Miley looked at her friend, at least she was alive, just that her shirt was torn and the natives had painted something on her skin.

"If Lilly is here, then Jackson and Oliver should be here too." Miley said. She was right, out of another tent came Oliver and Jackson, both had their wrists bound. The natives pushed them close to the fire and made them kneel down by it.

"Jackson! Oliver! Please help me!" Lilly screamed at them as she was picked up and thrown into the chair. Miley then moved around the tents until she was near the two chairs. In the one next to Lilly's sat a small guy, who didn't look too pleased with what was happening either.

"Let go of her!" Jackson shouted and struggled against the ropes, but the natives pointed a spear at his neck and Jackson stopped moving.

"Jackson, they're going to eat you and Oliver!" Lilly shouted back. Miley gasped, but put a hand over her mouth. No one heard it, except for the boy who sat in the seat next to Lilly's.

"So we have an intruder." He said.

"Don't say anything! Please!" Miley said.

"Don't worry, I won't. If you're here to save your friends, I'll help you if you help me." He said.

"And that will be?"

"I go with you, I'm also a prisoner." He said and grinned.

"Sure. Now what am I supposed to do?" Miley asked.

"What was your original plan?"

"I didn't have one."

"Oh great." Rico said and looked to Lilly who was crying now, watching as they tried to move Jackson towards the flames.

"No! Let go of him!" She shouted, but they didn't listen to her. Lilly closed her eyes tight, crying. Then something happened with the flames. The fire started swirling until it formed a giant hand. The natives all looked scared as the hand reached for them. They dropped their spears and ran, some inside the tents and others away from their camp all together.

Miley took this chance and ran towards Lilly, untying the bounds on her wrists. She opened her eyes and hugged Miley when she saw her.

"I thought I wasn't going to make it!" Lilly said.

"It's ok, we're leaving now." Miley said and helped Lilly.

"Hello? Forgot our agreement already?" Rico said.

"Oh, sorry." Miley said and ran towards him, untying his bounds and then running over to Oliver and Jackson.

"Are you two alright?" Miley asked, looking at Oliver.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jackson said. "I'm surprised that I didn't get burnt. How did the fire become a hand anyway?"

Miley wasn't listening to her brother; she was looking at Oliver, waiting for his answer. He wasn't looking at her; he was fixated on something on the ground.

"Oliver?" She asked. He looked up and looked her right in the eyes. He was angry at her.

"Yeah, fine." He said and looked away. "We should get a move on if we don't want them to come after us."

He spoke too soon, some of the natives were on their way back, waving spears and pointing them at them.

"Run!" Dex shouted and they all turned and ran towards the boats. Miley, Lilly, Jackson and Oliver took the empty boat while the rest of them ran towards the boat now occupied by Donny. They managed to start rowing away just as the natives made it back to the shore.

"Matt, row ahead of us and get the ship ready to set sail, we're leaving as soon as we can." Oliver said.

"But what about the treasure?" Lilly asked.

Oliver took out his compass and looked down at it. "It's not here, we're going to have to look somewhere else."

"We'll come with you." Miley said. Oliver looked up from the compass and at Miley.

"No, you and your brother will not board the ship with us, you are going back to the castle where your duties lie." Oliver said.

"But… I'm just a maid!" Miley said.

"Oh really… Miley?" Oliver said. Lilly gasped and looked at Miley.

"I knew you were the princess!" She said.

"You lied to me." Oliver said.

"You're a pirate, I thought if you knew I was the princess then you would kill me." Miley said.

"Kill you? I'm not that kind of guy."

"Well, I didn't know that before! And besides, what would happen if any of your crew found out I was the princess? What do you think would've happened?" Miley said.

"If I knew you were the princess, I wouldn't have taken you with me! Now probably the whole army of your castle is out looking for you! I'm a fugitive now!" Oliver said and looked at Jackson. "If she's the princess, that makes you the future king!"

"F-Future king?" Lilly said, looking at Jackson. How could he rule the kingdom his father ruled? He just didn't seem like that sort of a guy.

"Let Jackson go back, he's the one who doesn't want to be here!" Miley said.

"No! Both of you are leaving once we get back to Port Herman and that's final." Oliver said. Miley felt her eyes water, but blinked back the tears. She was just so frustrated with this guy now!

"I hate you!" She shouted at him. Oliver felt as if his heart broke when she said those words, but he didn't let it show. He couldn't associate with her, she was born to nobility and he was just a pirate.

"I don't care." Oliver said and continued rowing. None of them said anything to one another nor look at the other. It was about an hour before they made it back to the harbour. Oliver stopped at the nearest jetty and got out. He turned to offer his hand to Miley, but she swatted it away.

"To you I may be a princess, but that will not mean you have to help me." Miley said and walked off. Jackson got out and helped Lilly out of the boat, who looked really sad now.

"I guess this would be good bye then." Jackson said. Lilly nodded sadly as he hugged her. Jackson turned around, ignoring Oliver. He knew the guy hurt his sister and just couldn't bring himself to actually be nice to him.

He walked down the jetty until he felt someone pull him behind some crates. "What…"

"Shut up Jackson." Miley said.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"We're boarding Oliver's ship, there is no way I'm going home with Jake or go home and marry Jake." Miley said.

"But Miles…" Jackson started, but Miley shook her head.

"We are doing this, feel free to stay and chase me with Jake or find your own way back home."

"No, I'm coming with you." Jackson said.

"You're just saying that because you like Lilly." Miley said and grinned.

"What?!"

"Denial, that's not good Jackson." Miley said and shook her head. "Now be quiet and follow me."

Miley looked around the corner of the crate and saw that Oliver and Lilly were talking to Matt, Dex and them. She then ran down the end of the jetty, Jackson following close behind her. They walked along the docks until they came across the place where _The Satyr _was docked.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jackson asked.

"Positive. Now come on." Miley said and dragged her brother aboard and below deck. They wouldn't get caught until it was too late to turn the ship around.

* * *

_Oh goody, no more getting confused with this Miley/Hannah stuff unless the other crew members talk to her. Anyway, I'm dumping Rico, for now. He might come back later on and Mikayla will make an appearance later on. So, we've seen Lilly's power, sorta seen Oliver's and Miley's. So next up would be Jackson, right? Maybe, maybe not. _


	11. Sirens

_Yay, I'm updating sooner! Coz I love all you guys and I just finished writing this chapter today._

**

Chapter 10- Sirens

**

"Oliver, do you really think that was necessary?" Lilly asked as she watched Jackson walk away.

"They're royalty, they can't come with us. It messes the whole hierarchy thing up." Oliver said. Lilly crossed her arms and looked at him. "What?"

"How does the princess coming with us on our voyage mess up the hierarchy? The only way for that to mess it up is if you…" Lilly trailed off, her eyes growing bigger. "Oh my word Oliver! You like her, you like Hannah, I mean Miley!"

"I don't!" Oliver said. Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

"Hello, I little help here?" Rico called from the boat that just docked near them. Lilly and Oliver helped them all out of the boat, turning to look at Rico.

"You're free to go." Lilly said.

"Aww, can't I go with you guys?" Rico asked.

"No, go find your mother or something." Dex said. Rico glared at him and walked away from their group.

"Let's head back to the ship and get ready to set sail." Oliver said and walked ahead of them.

"Hey Lilly, where are Hannah and Jackson?" Danny asked.

"They… uh, left us. They're going back to Oceania." Lilly said and then giggled.

"You're lying." Matt said.

"No I'm not." She giggled again.

"Lilly." Dex said.

"I'm sorry, but that's the truth!" Lilly said to them and then walked faster to walk next to Oliver, leaving the rest of them behind. "Oliver, they're asking about Hannah!"

"Then tell them the truth." Oliver said as he boarded his ship. "Now get this ship ready, I don't think I want to stay here anymore."

"Where do you want to go?" Lilly asked.

Oliver sighed. "Home, to Gaia."

------

"You think it's safe to go above deck?" Jackson asked. Miley hit on the back of his head.

"If we go up there, they will stick our butts into a rowing boat and send us back to port. So no, we don't go up at all."

"Then how do we know when it's safe to leave?" Jackson asked.

"I haven't figured that part out yet." Miley said and sat down on one of the crates. "But I don't care, right now I'm really angry at Oliver."

"But Miles, he did have a point. You are the princess." Jackson said.

"You're a future king and I don't see that happening yet. Jackson, maybe exploring the world is good for us, maybe we will finally learn where we belong, away from the castles and palaces. No more arranged marriages." Miley said. Jackson glared at her.

"Please, don't bring it up."

"See, you know how I feel about marrying Jake! You feel the same way about marrying-"

"Hannah!" Danny shouted and ran up to her. Miley's eyes widened in surprise, plan A wasn't working that well.

"D-Danny? What are you doing here?" Miley asked.

"Well, this is the kitchen and it is time for breakfast." Danny said, scratching his head. Little white flakes fell out of his hair and landed on Miley, who quickly jumped up and wiped them off her head.

"Oh yeah. It's morning?"

"Yeah and we're nearing Sabre Cove." Danny said. "No one has been able to survive passing through there, I have no idea what is going through the captain's mind."

"He's going to kill us! Oliver is going to kill all of us!" Miley shouted and spun on her heel to march up the stairs and give him a piece of her mind.

"Wait, what about hiding?" Jackson asked, stopping his sister.

"If we don't do anything, then we'll die. Rather get dumped into a rowing boat then die anyway." Miley said and then walked past Jackson, who sighed and followed her.

Miley stepped out into the sun, and looked around the ship for Oliver. He was standing next to Lilly near the captain's wheel and he had seen her come up.

"What are the two of you doing here?" He shouted at them. Miley glared at him and marched across the deck and up the stairs.

"Are you insane or something?" She asked.

"What, are you going to give me a lecture too?" He asked, looking at Lilly who was shaking her head at him.

"Yes, if that's what it takes to get you to give up this crazy idea!" Miley shouted.

"If I was you, I wouldn't be arguing with me. You're a stow away on my ship, I can kick you off this ship right now." Oliver said.

"But you won't do it because you know I won't survive. Face it Oliver, I'm staying on this ship whether you like it or not." Miley said.

_Darn it, she's right! _"Fine, but when we make port again, I'm taking you personally to the sheriff's place so they can make sure you get a save trip home." Oliver said and then turned back to the wheel. "Now stay here."

Miley watched as they neared the mountain known as Sabre Cove, the one place where it was dangerous for you to sail through. Sharp rocks stuck up from the water and the area to sail was so small, it was hard to actually see where they were.

"Donny, I'm gonna need you up in the crow's nest!" Oliver shouted. Donny nodded and climbed the rigging that took him up to the tallest part of the ship. "Ok, we're in."

Miley watched as they passed the side of the mountain and the space around the ship got smaller.

"Rock on starboard side!" Donny shouted. Oliver turned the ship to the port side to miss the rock. Miley then leaned again the railing, watching everyone stay on alert. Maybe they could get through this alive.

Lilly, however, wasn't too pleased with what was going on. She had a feeling something bad was going to happen, very soon. She looked over at Miley who was calm, of course she hadn't experienced some of the things she had.

There was a ripple in the water and Lilly turned around and looked down into the water. She saw two yellow eyes looking back at her, but no body. "Ahh!"

"What?" Miley asked, looking at Lilly. Lilly turned around and then looked at the crew who all seemed to be going into some kind of trance. "Lilly, what is happening?"

"I don't know!" Lilly said. She watched as Matt started walking towards the edge of the ship. Out of the water came a lady made out of water, with yellow eyes. "It's sirens!"

Lilly ran towards Matt and pulled him back by his shirt just as the siren was going to drag him under water. "Miley, get me some rope!"

Miley nodded and picked up the rope that was lying near Oliver's feet. She ran to Lilly, handing her one end. "We have to tie the crew up."

Lilly nodded and they ran around the guys on the deck, catching all of them in the rope. They tied them to the mast and then smiled at each other.

"That was easy." Miley said and then felt the ship hit something. Both turned to look at Oliver, who was busy following a siren towards the edge of the ship. "I'll get Oliver, you steer the ship."

Lilly ran towards the wheel and turned the ship to miss another rock that was coming into view. She looked at Miley who had grabbed Oliver by his shirt collar and dragged him back onto the ship.

"I'm coming my darling!" They heard someone shout and saw Donny jump from the crow's nest and towards the ocean. Lilly looked at Miley and then noticed Jackson wasn't tied up either.

"Miley, go save Donny!" Lilly shouted and let go of the wheel and dived for Oliver. She got him to his feet and put his slouched body on the wheel so it wouldn't go out of control. Lilly then looked at Miley who managed to get a rope around Donny and then pull him up and out of the water.

"Lilly! Look out!" Miley shouted as she grabbed hold of the edge of the ship as it dipped downwards when they reached a mini waterfall. Lilly felt herself fall forwards and into hit a siren. She then felt someone's arms wrap around her and kiss her. Lilly opened her eyes to see Jackson kissing her.

"Lilly, help me here!" She heard Miley shout. Lilly pushed Jackson away from her and tied him to the railing. She turned around and saw Miley struggling to keep Oliver away from a siren.

"I'm coming!" Lilly shouted and ran towards the wheel. Miley managed to tackle Oliver onto the floor and sit on him. Both then looked forwards and paled, up ahead was a bigger waterfall. "Hold on tight!"

The boat dipped again and Lilly managed to keep it hitting another rock. They felt the ship fall and then hit the water hard, one of the masts breaking. Lilly then steered the ship out of Sabre Cove and out of earshot from the siren's singing.

"Urgh, something is on my stomach." Oliver groaned and then opened his to see Miley. "Uh, what are you doing?"

"Sitting on you." She said and got off him. Oliver got off the deck and rubbed his head and looked around.

"What happened?"

"Sirens. We saved your life." Miley said and indicated her and Lilly.

"Ok then, thanks. But that doesn't mean I'm keeping you aboard." Oliver said. Miley just shrugged and then looked over at the rest of the crew.

"Why are we tied up?" Matt asked.

"And why am I hanging from my underwear and soaking wet?" Donny asked from above. Miley ran down and untied the rest of the crew, let Donny down and untied Jackson.

"What happened?" He asked, rubbing his head.

"Sirens. You also kissed Lilly." Miley said, grinning.

"Wh-what?" Jackson said, eyes going wide and looking at Lilly who was now arguing with Oliver. "Oh man."

"Don't worry, before that you were making out with a siren." Miley teased him. Jackson glared at her and walked towards Lilly and Oliver. Miley shook her head and followed.

"Oliver…" Lilly said.

"That's it, it's final." Oliver said and then turned around. "We're here."

"Where?" Miley asked, turning and looking at the land. It looked familiar, but she couldn't quiet place it.

"That is Gaia." Lilly said.

"Gaia?!" Miley and Jackson said together, looking at each other.

"What's wrong with that?" Oliver said.

"Oh nothing. Except for the fact I know the princess there who is a spoiled brat and thinks she's better then me!" Miley said.

"Yeah, same with Miley." Jackson said, looking really nervous.

"Hey, all the more reason to go there! She'll help you go back home." Oliver said. Miley glared at him.

"Didn't you hear what I said? I hate her!"

"Oh, yeah…" Oliver said. "Well, I'm not turning around."

"And I'm not getting off there!" Miley said stubbornly.

"You don't have to, I'll take you off myself." Oliver said.

"You wouldn't." Miley glared at him, crossing her arms. Oliver glared back.

"Oh yes I would."

And so, twenty minutes later when they docked in the harbour, everyone saw Miley/Hannah thrown over Oliver's shoulder; who was walking off the ship.

"Oliver! Put me down!" Miley screamed, hitting him on the back.

"Sorry, I can't hear you over the screaming." Oliver said, ignoring her request.

"Oliver, this isn't funny. I can walk by myself."

"Oh, but if I put you down, you'll just find another way to get on my ship, which I can't have since you have to go back home." Oliver said as he walked into the town. Miley sighed and stopped fighting Oliver. She looked at Lilly and Jackson who were walking behind them.

"What is so funny?" Miley asked.

"Nothing." They said, trying not to laugh, but failed. They burst out laughing and Miley glared at them. She turned her head and looked into a shop window and there she was. Mikayla, the annoying princess of Gaia, busy looking for yet another dress.

"A royal cart." Oliver said, placing Miley back on her feet.

"Thanks." She said sarcastically.

"You're welcome." Oliver said and shrugged. Miley rolled her eyes and turned to run away, but it was too late. Mikayla spotted them.

"Miley? Is that you?" She asked, putting on a fake smile and walking up to her. She scrunched up her nose when she saw what she was wearing. "Don't you look… nice?" She then looked up and saw Oliver. "Ooh, who's your friend?"

"No one, I don't even know him." Miley said, glaring at Oliver again.

"Then why is he holding onto your hand?" Mikayla asked. Miley and Oliver looked down and saw that they were holding hands. Miley quickly let go and took a step away from him, revealing Jackson and Lilly. Mikayla and Jackson's smiles quickly faded. "Jackson, you're here too."

"Yeah." Jackson said, looking everywhere but at Lilly, Miley and Mikayla. Lilly shot a questioning look at Miley who sighed.

"Uh, why don't we go back to my palace and have lunch there? Miley and I need to talk and catch up and…uhm, you too Jackson." Mikayla said and then looked at Oliver, giving him a wide smile. "Can you help me get into the cart?"

"Sure." Oliver said and followed Mikayla to the cart. Miley's anger towards Oliver deteriorated and was now focused on Mikayla.

"Oliver, please help me! I'm all defenceless and need a mans help!" Miley mocked Mikayla. "Please, she doesn't need help at all."

"Ooh, someone's jealous." Lilly said, smiling.

"No I'm not."

"Yeah, you are."

"I can't be if she's supposed to marry a prince." Miley said.

"Yeah, but she's still flirting with Oliver. And who is the prince that she has to marry?"

"Oh it's…" Miley trailed off at Jackson's shocked face. He shook his head and mouthed 'No'. "Some random prince from some country I don't even know about."

"Oh, cool." Lilly said and then got into the cart after Oliver. Miley turned to Jackson who looked really upset.

"Now you know how I feel. Are you going to tell Lilly?"

"Tell Lilly? Shouldn't you tell Oliver about Jake who is chasing you?" Jackson asked. Miley sighed.

"Fine, I won't tell if you don't tell."

"I don't think it's me you should be making this promise with." Jackson said and got into the cart. Miley followed as well and took the seat next to Jackson. Across from her sat Mikayla and Oliver.

"So Miley how is Jake?"

* * *

_So, things aren't looking good for any of them. Anyways, I said adding Mikayla would help out with Moliver moments, also decided it will help with Lackson aswell. And yeah, I made it pretty obvious why Jackson isn't too thrilled about seeing Mikayla, all part of my genius plan!_

I also want to ask you guys, if there is anything, anything at all, that you want to see in this story, please tell me! I have, a million different ideas for this story, but whatever you guys want to see, I'll add. Thanks guys!


	12. Mikocroach

_And I managed to update this weekend too! I was kinda upset, I didn't get as many reviews for the previous chapter like I normally do, but I slowly got some more. So thanks tons to those who did review the last chapter!_

Chapter 11-

Mikocroach

"Jake?" Oliver said, frowning and looking at Miley.

"Oh, he's fine." Miley said and gave Mikayla a fake smile.

"Good to hear. Can I just ask you, what _are_you wearing? And why weren't you with a royal escort?" Mikayla asked.

"Well, that's because… because… because I ran away." Miley said. Mikayla started laughing at this.

"Why would you want to do that? What, doesn't Jake love you?" Mikayla asked.

"Who is Jake?" Oliver asked.

"Oh, didn't Miley tell you? He's her fiancé." Mikayla said. Oliver's jaw dropped and he looked at Miley, who looked like she wanted to kill Mikayla right there. She was engaged. She was going to get _married_.

'_Duh, she's a princess, what did you expect?_' His conscious said. Oliver sighed and looked away from everyone in the cart.

"Mikayla, I swear I'm gonna-"

"Princess Mikayla." The door of the cart opened to reveal the guard. He bowed as she exited the cart, followed by Oliver. "Who are your guests?"

"Oh, this is Miley, princess of Oceania Castle. They will be staying for dinner." Mikayla said as everyone else got off the cart. "Right Miley?"

"Of course." Miley said and smiled.

"Good. Come with me Oliver." Mikayla said and picked up her dress as she climbed the front steps to enter her castle. Oliver followed behind her while Miley glared at her.

"Tonight when she's asleep, I'm gonna kill her!" Miley said to Lilly.

"Isn't that treason or something?" Lilly asked. Miley sighed and nodded.

"You three can go inside." The guard said. Miley then ran up the steps and entered the castle, looking around for Oliver, but that would be impossible. The foyer was huge, at the end was two spiral staircases leading to different towers. The room was made of white marble with gold paintings on the walls. Right in front of Miley was another marble staircase that led to the upper floors and red carpet covered the stairs.

"Princess Miley?" Asked a voice next to her. Miley jumped back, but turned to see one of Mikayla's maids. "It is you, but why are you dressed up like that?"

"Long story." Miley said.

"I must take you to your room, you must get changed. Prince Jackson!" She exclaimed as Jackson and Lilly entered the castle. "You are here at last! Is the ceremony going to begin soon? Is your father here?"

"No, our dad didn't join us. We're just here for a visit and will be on our way. We're just here for dinner." Miley said.

"Of course, follow me." The maid said and walked towards the stairs. The three of them followed her as they went up two flights of stairs. She stopped in front one room. "You two can change in here and I'll show Prince Jackson his."

"See you later Jackson." Lilly said as she followed Miley into the room. Her jaw dropped when she saw it, the place was huge! In the centre of the room was a double bed with a canopy. The sheets where the colour of the sea, while the rest of the room was a mixture of blues, greens and purples. "Wow."

"Pretty amazing, isn't it? This is my room when I came to stay here." Miley said, walking across the room towards a cupboard. She opened it and took out a red dress. "You think you can wear this, just for tonight?"

"Sure." Lilly said and took it. She held it up and frowned. It wasn't a puffy dress like she used to wear, which was a plus.

"Put it on." Miley said as she took out a light blue dress. Lilly then moved behind the screen and started to undress. She then put the dress on and called Miley to help her tie it up.

"How does it look?" Lilly asked.

"See for yourself." Miley said and led her to a mirror. Lilly looked at herself, the dress looked great. It fitted her perfectly and hugged her body. She could actually breathe in it!

"I never thought I'd be happy wearing a dress." She said and then turned to Miley. "But I'm never wearing another one of these again."

"Sure." Miley said and then she went behind the screen. She put her dress on and this time Lilly helped her tie it up. Miley's one had long silk sleeves, but they were four pieces of long material stitched at her shoulder and then again at the cuffs. Her dress flowed out and left a trail behind her.

"Now, what about me?" Miley asked.

"Wow." Lilly said. Miley moved in front of the mirror and smiled slightly. This was her favourite dress that she owned, but her father always made her leave it at Mikayla's castle.

"We better go to Mikayla's room." Miley said and opened the door.

"Why?" Lilly asked as she followed Miley.

"Who knows what she's up to." Miley said and she walked down the hallway. She stopped at the last door and knocked. No one answered, so she opened it and saw that no one was there.

"Mikayla?" Miley called out. Behind another screen emerged the other princess, who wore a darker blue gown.

"Yes Miley?" She asked, walking towards her.

"Where is Oliver? Is he here?" Miley asked.

"No, never let a man into your room until you're married. He's with Jackson." She said and then sat in front of her vanity. She brushed out her hair and then looked at Miley using the mirror.

"You can't have him you know, it would ruin your honour." Mikayla said and smirked.

"You can't have him either, it would ruin your honour too."

"Hey, Jackson doesn't want to marry me, he can brake off the engagement if he wants to. And besides, Jake loves you, go marry him." Mikayla said, getting off her seat.

"Y-You're supposed to marry… Jackson?" Lilly asked, eyes going wide, but Mikayla ignored her.

"Is this what it's about? Jake? I told you, you can have him! Just leave Oliver alone." Miley said.

"Miley, who said I wanted Oliver? Whatever gave you that idea?" Mikayla asked.

"I know you, Mikocroach." Miley said and turned around and stormed out the room. Lilly followed her back to the room where they were showed to.

"Jackson has to marry Mikayla?" Lilly asked. Miley sighed and nodded.

"Well, he doesn't want to, but he doesn't have a choice if he can't find a queen by his 19th birthday." Miley said and sat down in front of the vanity in their room.

"And Jake is the prince you have to marry?" Lilly asked, sitting on the bed.

"Yeah, but Mikayla likes him and thinks it's unfair, and I agree. That's why she hates me, Jake loves me and wants to marry me." Miley said and turned to look at Lilly. "But the thing is, I don't love Jake. That's why I ran away."

"Whoa, and I thought Oliver's life was complicated." Lilly said.

"Huh?"

"Oliver was forced to marry someone he didn't love, so he wanted to run. I joined him because we're best friends and I wouldn't abandon him. Of course, his parents aren't too happy with what we did." Lilly said.

"Seems like no one in this world can find true love." Miley said and then looked at her hair. "I think I should tie it up."

"I'll help you." Lilly said and walked over and helped Miley. "You love him, don't you?"

"Love who?" Miley asked as she watched Lilly pulled her hair back into a pony. She started twisting it until it made a bun on her head.

"Oliver. You're so protective of him and you haven't known him as long as I have." Lilly said as she tied Miley's hair so it stayed in the bun. Lilly let one strand of hair stay loose as Miley's fringe. "I've never seen someone be like that for Oliver."

"I don't. I just… It's Mikayla, I don't like her and I don't want Oliver to fall for her innocent little self that she's pretending to be." Miley said and turned around in the seat to face Lilly.

"Denial." Lilly said and went back to sit on the bed.

"Dropping the subject now." Miley said. Lilly sighed.

"If only he could see you now." She muttered.

"You girls ready?" Came Jackson's voice from the other side of the door. Lilly got off the bed and opened it to see Jackson dressed up in a blue suit. He was fiddling with the tight collar and managed to get one button undone and then turned to face Lilly.

"Oh, you are… whoa." He said, looking at Lilly. "You look wonderful."

"Thanks Jackson." Lilly said and smiled. Miley came up behind her and saw the lovesick looks on both their faces.

"Sorry to interrupt, but is the reason you are here is so we can go to dinner and then leave?" Miley asked. Jackson looked away from Lilly and then at Miley.

"Uh yeah. Follow me." He said and took Lilly's arm. Miley rolled her eyes and followed them down the stairs and towards the dinner room in the castle. Like most rooms, it was big. There was a table that could sit about 50 people. Mikayla sat at the one head, Oliver sitting to her left. When the door opened, Oliver stood up and looked at them.

Jackson led Lilly to two seats at Mikayla's right, who was now standing up and eyed Lilly. Miley then walked towards an empty seat next to Oliver. She looked at Oliver and saw that he was watching her. She couldn't tell what he was thinking or feeling, his face stayed neutral. Miley gave him a small smile and he returned it.

"Oliver, sit." Mikayla said and pulled him down as she sat. Miley sat down in the seat next to Oliver and looked over at him, but Mikayla had his attention. She then looked across the table at Lilly who just smiled knowingly.

The door behind Mikayla then opened and in came Mikayla's servants carrying trays. They placed a plate in front of everyone and Miley looked to see what they were eating. Fish.

"I hope this is all right with everyone." Mikayla asked and then looked at Miley. "I mean, everyone eats seafood, right?"

"Yeah, all of us do now." Miley said. She then looked at her dinner and made a face. When she was younger, she made a promise never to eat an animal from the sea, it just didn't feel right for her. But now, she didn't have a choice did she?

"Come on Miley, eat it." Mikayla said. She watched as Miley picked up her knife and fork and cut the fish. She took a small bit of the fish and started to chew it. It tasted disgusting. "Like it?"

"Yeah Mikayla." Miley said and continued eating, trying hard not to make a disgusted face.

"What's wrong with Miley?" Lilly asked Jackson.

"She hates fish, won't eat it. At all." Jackson said, watching his sister. Lilly then looked at Oliver who seemed oblivious to everything happening. Lilly sighed inwardly and kicked Oliver in the shins.

"Ow!" Oliver said, jumping out of his seat, knocking his food off the table and on the floor. "Oh great."

"Oh, it's ok Oliver. Humphrey." Mikayla said and the butler came and cleared away the mess. Oliver sat back down in his seat. "I'll get you another plate of food."

"No, it's ok, he can have mine. I'm not really hungry." Miley said, pushing her plate towards Oliver.

"It's ok Miley, I'll get a new plate." Oliver said, pushing the plate back towards her.

"No, I insist! I don't want my food to go to waste."

"I don't need your food." Oliver said. Lilly so badly wanted to bang her head against the table. She kicked Oliver again and he took the plate. "Fine." He glared at Lilly who smiled happily and ate her food.

"Poor Miley, you sure you don't want anything else to eat?" Mikayla asked.

"No, I'm fine." Miley said and forced a smile. "I actually think I'm going to walk around the courtyard, I need some fresh air."

"Of course." Mikayla said and watched Miley leave the room. She grinned and looked at Oliver who had some source on his chin. "Oliver, let me help you with that." She picked up a napkin and wiped the source off his chin.

"Thanks." He said and looked away from her. He continued eating but noticed that she was still looking at him, she was kind of freaking him out. "Uh, aren't you going to eat?"

"Oh, yeah." She said and picked up her knife and fork again. She ate slowly, looking between Oliver and Jackson. It was hard to flirt with this guy with Jackson being in the same room.

"Oliver, after dinner, maybe you can come with me and I can give you a tour around the castle?" Mikayla suggested.

_Ok, that would mean being alone with her. _Oliver thought. He shuddered at the thought and put down his knife and fork. "I think I'll join Miley outside. I also need some fresh air."

"Fine." Mikayla said and sat back in her chair. Oliver got out of his chair and left the dinning room. He wondered around the castle, looking for the way to the courtyard. After a while, he finally managed to find a servant who showed him outside.

"Thanks." He said as the maid went back inside. The courtyard actually could be called a maze. There was a hedge that led you from the steps that Oliver stood on to the centre of the courtyard, which was tiled. There were then different levels, each level being it's own garden. Oliver spotted Miley sitting on a bench in the tiled part.

He walked down the steps and towards Miley. She was looking up at the sky, which was clear tonight and you could see all the constellations.

"I told you I hated her." Miley said as Oliver stopped in front of her.

"She's not that bad." He said. Miley rolled her eyes and stood up.

"She's flirting with you, she's being kind. If she didn't like you, you would be treated like dirt. I doubt she realizes you are a pirate."

"You know, I think she's different to the other princesses that I know." Oliver said, walking around Miley.

"Really? How many princesses do you know?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Only one."

"You are comparing her to me?" Miley asked.

"Yes, I think she's a better princess then you."

"I don't know if that should be a compliment or insult." Miley said and sat back down on the bench. "If you haven't noticed, I don't want to be a princess."

"But you have no choice in the matter Miley. You are royalty; you have to fulfil your duties. You can't just leave your country." Oliver said, standing in front of her again.

"Oh, like you? You left with Lilly and the rest of them because you didn't love the girl you were supposed to get married to?"

"What? How do you know about that?" Oliver asked, his eyes going wide.

"It doesn't matter how I know that. What I want to know is why must I go back and marry some… jerk who I don't love while you're free to sail the seas and be free? Why do I have to have the terrible life?" Miley asked.

"You're a noble and I'm… I'm just a common pirate." Oliver said. Miley stood up and looked Oliver in the eye.

"No you're not, you are so much more then that. Though the world might see you like that, people who know you don't. Oliver, what we are doesn't matter. What matters is following your heart. You followed yours now let me follow mine. Please, let me stay with you while you search for this treasure. After that, I'll leave you." Miley said.

Oliver looked into Miley's eyes and saw she meant every word she just said. There was no way he could persuade her otherwise and that's what he liked about her. He found it extremely hard to stay mad at her since they docked here earlier and missed her company when Mikayla took him away from the group.

"I'm sure we can do that." Oliver said. Miley smiled and Oliver returned it. He then lifted a hand and put it on Miley's cheek. The smile slowly faded from her face as she leaned in, her eyes slowly closing. Oliver felt his heart start racing as he closed his eyes and leaned in too, ready to kiss her…

* * *

_Cliff-hanger! Yes, I am evil! Mwhahahaha! Will he kiss her? Will someone interrupt? Or will I start off with Lilly and Jackson first and make you suffer more? Well, one of those are true. Actually, two of those are true. Hahaha. I'm having so much fun with this and I've got two main plots for each couple so far. And if you haven't noticed, the Elicpto hasn't been in much lately. Decided she's only in it to send in seas monsters and dragons and that sort of stuff. The elemental powers will kick in again once they are back on water. So all I need you to do right now is leave me a review tell me what you thought of this chapter! _


	13. The Great Escape

_Sorry guys, taken me a while to finish writing this chapter! It's the longest I've ever written for anything! And I've tried to be funny in this chapter too, but I doubt I did a good job at it._

**Chapter 12- **

**The Great Escape**

"Well, I think I'll leave too." Mikayla said and got out of her chair. Lilly and Jackson followed her and the three of them left the room. Mikayla then went upstairs while Lilly and Jackson stayed downstairs.

"I think we better find Miley and Oliver and leave." Lilly said.

"Yeah, follow me." Jackson took Lilly's hand and led her outside and around the castle to the courtyard. Lilly stopped walking and looked up at the sky.

"It's beautiful." She said.

"Yeah." Jackson said, but he wasn't looking at the sky. He was looking at Lilly.

"We better hurry and find those two." Lilly said and walked down the stairs, Jackson following. They then made it to the tiled garden and stopped. There was Miley and Oliver, talking. Miley then smiled and Oliver put a hand on her cheek.

"They're going to kiss!" Lilly said.

"How do you know?" Jackson asked.

"Watch." The two watched as Miley and Oliver leaned in, their eyes slowly closing. Lilly was extremely happy for both of them now, but it was short lived.

"Oliver? Miley?" Miley pulled her head back and looked at the steps where Mikayla stood. _Oh great, the kiss is ruined by her._

Oliver dropped his hand and looked at Miley who had her head turned towards the ground. She then looked up at him, her mouth open to say something, but then she closed her mouth and shook her head.

"Yes Mikayla?" Miley called out and walked past Oliver. She then spotted Lilly and Jackson standing there, Lilly looking upset.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to stay the night maybe?" Mikayla asked as she descended the stairs.

"I'm sorry, but we have to start early tomorrow and the crew don't know where I am." Oliver said, joining Miley.

"Aw, that's a shame. But maybe Miley could stay the night then?" Mikayla asked and grinned evilly at Miley.

"No, I'll go back with the crew. It was nice seeing you again Mikayla." Miley said and ran past her. Lilly looked at the three of them left there before she followed Miley. Mikayla sighed and turned around and walked off, leaving Oliver with Jackson.

"Were you just about to kiss my sister?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah, I think so. I thought she was going to kiss me. You aren't mad, are you?"

"No, I'm not. Just upset. It's going to make things harder for her when we do have to go back home." Jackson said sadly. "She can't run from it forever, she's going to have to fulfil her duties for her kingdom."

"Don't worry, it won't happen again." Oliver said and left. Jackson sighed and followed him.

------

Elicpto shook her head in frustration. Was there anything she could do to stop them?

"I can't let them leave, yet." She said and looked around the room she was now in. She smirked as the door opened and in walked an upset Mikayla. She walked over to her vanity and sat down on her chair, looking in the mirror.

"Why doesn't anyone want me? Jake wants Miley and now the one guy Miley wants actually likes her back. And Jackson? It's obvious he's going to break things off." Mikayla said to her reflection. Elicpto rolled her eyes and walked towards the girl and leaned down to speak in her ear.

"Don't let them go. Stop them and force him to stay with you." She whispered. Mikayla's brown eyes slowly started to turn gold, which then got brighter. The light then started to dim until they returned back to their original colour. She blinked a couple of times and looked around the room. She could've sworn she heard someone speaking to her.

"Mikayla? Are you alright in there?" Came the voice of her maid from the other side of the door. Mikayla looked back in the mirror, at herself. She felt tears well up in her eyes. How could Jake want Miley and not _her_? She wiped away the tears and then looked out her window, at the sea. She ran back to the door and opened it as her maid was just about to knock again.

"Treason! Miley, Jackson and them are not allowed to leave Gaia! Alert the guard and catch them before they reach their ship." Mikayla yelled.

"But you're Royal Highness…"

"Now!" Mikayla yelled and slammed her door shut. She walked back towards her window and looked out over the town. "It's going to be a long night for them." She said and smirked. Miley was finally going to get what's coming for her.

"Ma'am?" Came the voice from one of the guards on the other side of her door. Mikayla walked back towards it and opened it to find two guards, each holding Oliver and Jackson. "They were still in the castle."

"Put them in the dungeon."

"What? Mikayla, what is going on? What are you doing?" Jackson asked as the guards started taking them away.

"Something I should've done long ago, take away what matters most to Miley." Mikayla said.

"This is foolish, this rivalry between you two has gone on for far too long! Don't do something you'll regret!" Jackson said.

"Stop." Mikayla said to her guards. She looked over at Oliver. "He stays here with me. If the girls come back, bring Miley to my room."

Oliver gulped as he was pushed into Mikayla's room, Mikayla following and closing the door behind her.

------

"Lilly, where are the boys?" Miley asked, standing outside the castle gates. They lost both boys when they went back to change out of their dresses and back into their normal clothes.

"I don't know. Do you think they're still in the castle?" Lilly asked, turning around. Both girls looked at the castle. They then heard the rumbling of thunder and saw clouds filling the night sky.

"This is not good." Miley said and looked at the castle. "I think we should just go and see if they are there." Lilly nodded in agreement and the girls started walking back through the gates and towards the huge doors.

Both of them were slightly scared. It was dark now and they heard the thunder right above them.

"Please, don't let us die. I want to live longer!" Lilly said softly. They saw a streak of lighting across the sky and heard the roar of thunder and broke out into a run. They ran up the stairs and pushed the heavy doors open with all their might. They closed the door and turned around to come face to face with three guards.

"Oh boy." Miley said.

"I'm guessing we aren't welcome here anymore." Lilly said. She then put her hand on her right side where her sword was. "What are our chances?"

Miley looked at Lilly's hand. "I don't know. You want to try?"

"Hey, you're a princess, they can't kill you."

"True." Miley said and both girls took their swords out. The guards looked shocked that they were actually going to fight back and then they started laughing. "Hey, what is so funny?"

"You two actually think you can beat the three of us?" The one guard asked. They continued laughing and Miley looked at Lilly.

"You want to do the honours?"

"My pleasure." Lilly said and held her sword out. The guards didn't notice and she lunged and slashed at the one guy's belt. He lost his sword and pants, at the same time.

"Hey! Why you little…" he said, the other two continuing to laugh at him. He picked up his sword and tried to strike at Lilly's hip, but she managed to block his attack away. He scrunched his face up in rage and tried to hit her shoulder, but Lilly deflected it and hit his knuckles with the end of her sword. He dropped his and Lilly picked it up.

"You still want to fight us?" She asked. The guard who lost his sword turned and ran off while the other two got serious. "Miley, you go find Jackson and Oliver, I can handle these two by myself." Lilly said. Miley nodded and ran around the two guards and towards the stairs.

"Alright, who's first?" Lilly asked, but she felt someone pick her up from behind and put a hand over her mouth.

"Seems like it's you. Take her to the dungeon with the other." The person said and threw her into the other two guards. They took Lilly down to the dungeon, but not before she saw who it was who stopped her fight.

------

"Oliver?" Miley asked, opening up a room. Empty. She closed the door and ran to the next one. "Jackson?" Empty, again.

_This is useless; how am I supposed to find them? _Miley thought. She then looked at the room at the end of the hall. It was Mikayla's. _Maybe… you never know…_

Miley walked towards the door and put her hand on the doorknob, but she heard voices on the other side.

"No, you don't! You don't!" Someone screeched. It sounded like Mikayla.

"I do! I only met you today, how am I supposed to love you? You're only doing this because you're angry at Miley. You don't really like me." Said a guy, who Miley recognized as Oliver.

"No one wants me. Jackson doesn't want to marry me, Jake loves Miley and then one guy Miley can't have doesn't even want me! Why, why must I suffer?" Mikayla asked. She heard Oliver sigh.

"Because that's just how life is supposed to go. Not everyone can be with the one they love." Oliver said.

"Yeah, you can't be with the girl you want either." Mikayla said, sniffling.

"And I… I also took that away from someone else. My childhood crush. We were supposed to get married, but I never really loved her. I just couldn't go through with it and left her. But the worst part was that the night before, she told me she loved me." Oliver said.

"All of us are guilty of something." Mikayla said. There was then silence and Miley turned the doorknob. She opened the door to see Oliver tied to a chair and Mikayla walking around him. When she heard the door open, she turned to see Miley standing there.

"Mikayla…" Miley started to say but watched as the other girl moved towards Oliver and kissed him. "Oh no you didn't!" Miley ran towards Mikayla and tackled her to the floor. "Why did you do that?"

"Get off me!" Mikayla screamed, trying to fight back Miley as she turned her over and sat on her back. "Get off me Miley Stewart!"

"Oh no, not after that!" Miley was about to rip out her hair when Oliver started to rock back a forth on his chair.

"Miley forget her, get me out of this chair!" He said. Miley got off Mikayla and ran to Oliver and untied him. He stood up and took her arm. "Let's go."

"Get back here Miley!" Mikayla screeched and got off the floor and jumped onto Miley's back. Miley found herself falling forwards and hit her head hard on the floor. Her world started to spin and she felt pain shoot up her arm. There was a weight on her back that she tried to get off, but it was no use.

"Miley, get up!" She heard Oliver say. The weight that was on her back left and found someone wrap their arms around her. She looked around and saw that her world was slowly coming back to normal. "Can you walk?"

Miley tried to take a step, but her knees buckled. Oliver caught her and carried her in his arms.

"We have to go to the dungeons." Oliver said as he ran down the stairs. "Do you know where they are?"

"Yeah." Miley said and then looked around the room. She pointed towards the spiral staircase that led to the south tower. Oliver ran towards them and saw they led underneath the castle as well.

"Jackson? You here?" Oliver called out.

"Oliver? Jackson and I are in the last cell." Lilly said and stuck her hand out. Oliver ran towards it and looked in and smiled at the two.

"What happened to my sister?" Jackson asked. Oliver looked down at Miley who kept on opening and closing her eyes.

"She hit her head on the floor when Mikayla brought her down to the ground." Oliver said and put Miley on the ground. "Are there keys or something to open this?"

"No, the guard has them and we don't know where they are." Lilly said. Oliver looked at the cell door. They used hinges and Oliver knew exactly how to open them. He turned around and found a bench. He picked it up and managed to put the one leg under the bottom of the gate.

"What are you doing?" Jackson asked. Lilly smiled as she saw what Oliver was doing.

"I'm going to break you out of here. Now move out of the way." Oliver said and pulled down on the other side of the bench. Nothing happened.

"Wow, that was anti-climatic." Jackson said. Lilly punched him in the arm and looked Oliver.

"Keep on trying!" Oliver nodded and pushed down, but still the gate wouldn't open.

"I don't think I'm strong enough." Oliver said.

"I'll help." Miley said, getting off the floor.

"You sure?" Oliver asked. Miley nodded and moved towards the other side of the bench. Both then pushed down and they heard the hinges give way and come off. Miley and Oliver let go of the bench and it fell in the cell. Lilly and Jackson walked over it and joined them.

"We have to leave now, Mikayla is still after me." Miley said. No one disagreed with her and followed her as they ran up the stairway into the foyer, but were stopped by more guards at the door.

"Oh boy. Nice knowing you." Jackson said. Miley sighed and took out her sword again. Oliver followed her lead.

"This isn't good, two against five!" Lilly said. Both her and Jackson had lost their swords when they were sent down to the dungeon and couldn't see them when running up the stairs.

"That's ok… we just have to hold them off… right?" Miley asked.

"Miley, give Lilly your sword, you aren't ready yet." Oliver said.

"No!" Miley said.

"Miley, you've only had one fight and Lilly's had more experience." Oliver said. Miley gave Lilly her sword and stood next to Jackson. Both watched as the two of them advanced towards the guards.

"This is so not going to end well." Jackson said again. Miley watched as Lilly and Oliver faced off with a guard each, while the other three stood on the sidelines and watched.

"There has to be something we can do." Miley said. She looked around and saw the chandelier at the top. It was secured there by a wire that ran down the one side to be tied at one wall on the castle. "Jackson, do you have a dagger on you?"

"No." He said. Miley looked around the room for something to use, but saw a discarded sword just a few feet from the watching guards. Miley slowly made her way towards them, making sure not to draw attention towards her. She made it to the sword and watched the guards as she picked it up.

She almost made it with out being spotted, but the tip of the sword hit the marble and made a ringing noise. The guards turned to look at her. Miley turned around and ran towards the cord, the guards following her.

She turned once she got there and saw all the guards standing under the chandelier. "Lilly! Oliver! Look out!" She shouted and cut the cord. Lilly and Oliver saw what she did and jumped out of the way. They skimmed across the marble and hit the wall while the chandelier came down on the guards. They managed to get out of the way, but on the other side of the room.

Miley dropped her sword and ran towards Lilly and Oliver. "We have to go now!" She grabbed Oliver's arm and dragged him outside, Lilly and Jackson right behind him.

"Whoa, what happened?" Miley said once they were outside. Down in the town, there were fires going on individual houses, all of them close to the castle. Down by the docks most of the boats were being washed ashore, except for _The Satyr_. The forest close by the castle looked as if and earthquake had happened and the weather was terrible.

"What is going on?" Oliver said, looking at the chaos.

"We can think about this once we're on the safety of our ship. Let's_go_!" Lilly said and started running. The rest followed as the castle opened again and out came more guards, all shouting at them to stop running.

As they got further away from the castle, they noticed the weather started clearing up. The storm had passed and people managed to get most of the fires out. Once they reached the docks, the sea was calm once again. They ran aboard their ship, the crew still there.

"Captain, there you are!" Dex said.

"Is the ship ready to set sail right now?" Oliver asked Dex nodded. "Then let's go! Quickly, we are currently running away from royalty."

"Ok…" Dex said and ran off. Oliver ran back up to his captain's wheel while Lilly and Jackson ran off to help the crew. Miley found people pushing and shoving her, so she joined Oliver by the wheel.

They were slowly getting further away from the shore now and Miley could see the guards on the docks, all trying to fire their guns at the ship. She smiled and then looked at the forest. The trees were now standing straight again, like they were never neat over.

"Hey, are you alright?" She heard Oliver ask. Miley turned around to face him.

"Yeah, my head is fine now."

"Good to know." Oliver said and then he grinned. "Why did you tackle Mikayla when she kissed me?"

"Oh, because… because… she doesn't like you. She was just using you to get back at me and make me…"

"Jealous?" Oliver asked. Miley didn't say anything and he knew he was right. "Before, when we were standing in the courtyard, were you going to kiss me?"

"Uh… maybe." Miley said, turning her face down. Oliver walked over to her and put a hand under her chin and turned her face up to look at him.

"Well, then this will defiantly be your kiss then." He said and leaned in. Miley slowly closed her eyes as she felt his lips touch hers. She put her arms around his neck and pulled his face closer to hers.

For that one moment, she forgot all her problems. For that one moment, she was living. And she never wanted it to end.

------

Mikayla stood on the docks as the run rose over the horizon. _He_was here. But he wasn't here to visit her. Oh no, he was here to look for Miley.

"Mikayla?" Jake said as he came off the ship. Mikayla forced a smile as Jake came running up to her and gave her a hug. She half-heartedly thought he might kiss her, even if it was on the cheek. But no, Jake wasn't like that, he would never kiss another girl as long as he had Miley.

_Miley_. She had gotten away from her, again. And she still had Jake chasing after her. _What is it that she has that I don't? _Mikayla thought.

"It's been too long." Jake said as he smiled down at her.

"Yeah, I know." She said, the smile slowly fading. The smile on Jake's face slowly disappeared aswell.

"What is it? Mikayla, is everything alright?"

"Oh everything is fine. Just that…um… I'm worried about Miley too you know. I was just wondering if I could help you save her from those dreadful pirates."

"But… you're a princess. Your duties lie here, with your kingdom." Jake said. Mikayla then started with her act. She forced herself to cry and Jake took her into his arms to comfort her.

"I'm just so worried! She's my friend and I want to make sure she's safe. Please Jake, take me with you!" Mikayla wailed.

Jake patted her back. "Ok Miki, I'll take you with me. We'll find her together." He said.

Mikayla grinned. As soon as she finds Miley, she will accidentally die. Mikayla buried her face in Jake's chest, but only after her eyes glowed gold again.

* * *

_So, in times of great distress, their powers can go out of control, as seen when they left the castle. Also, I like Mikayla, she's a great character, but there will be a little bit of Mikayla bashing because she is now under the influence of Elicpto. And I gave you the Moliver kiss that I stole from you last chapter. Everyone happy, besides my Lackson fans? Yeah, not a lot of action going on there. But just wait and see, I got everything planned out that there might be a sequel. Who knows?_


	14. Reunion

_I haven't updated in a while, because I was away from the 16th till yesterday and before I left, I hadn't finished this chapter. If I had, you would've gotten this sooner, so sorry guys!_

**Chapter 13 – **

**Reunion**

Jackson leaned against the railing of the ship, looking out over the sea. The sun had set not long ago and most of the crew had fallen asleep, down in the bunks or on deck. Miley and Oliver had disappeared somewhere on the ship, but they weren't together.

"I wish I could choose my own future." Jackson said to himself. He sighed and turned around to see Lilly sitting on the steps near him, a bottle in her hands. She brought the bottle up to her mouth and drank some of the liquid. She then made a face and dropped the bottle that shattered on the steps. She started coughing and leaned over the side of the ship.

"Lilly? You ok?" Jackson asked, walking towards her. She looked up at him before sitting back down on the steps.

"Is everything fine? Oh no, it isn't. There is something strange happening with me and it scares me. I'm worried about Oliver because he has no idea what he is doing and I'm in love with someone who I shouldn't be in love with!" Lilly said. "And because of all of that, I stole some of this rum from below decks and it tastes disgusting." Lilly made a face as she looked down at the shattered glass.

"Uhh…" Jackson had no idea how he was supposed to respond with that. He also felt strange now, ever since they left Mikayla's palace. He was worried about his sister though; he saw her and Oliver kissing. His love life? Yeah, he did not want to marry Mikayla…

"Just forget it." Lilly said and pushed him out her way as she walked past.

"No Lilly." Jackson grabbed her arm and she stopped walking.

"Jackson…just… just leave me." She said softly. Jackson pulled her closer and hugged her. Lilly rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. It felt good to be in his arms, almost as good as the kiss…

"Lilly, I'm not going to leave you." Jackson said. She pulled away from the hug and looked him in the eyes. Jackson was smiling at her and he brought his hand up to wipe away her tears.

She didn't know why, but she kissed him again. She didn't care about everything else; all she cared about was herself. Maybe this would be the last time they would ever be able to be together, but she was going to seize this moment.

Jackson kissed her back and for once, since she left home, she was glad she was on this ship.

------

"Miley? Come on, why are you hiding from me?" Oliver called out. He was below decks, a level lower then the crew's bunk, where they stored all their supplies. "Miley, I know you're here."

Miley was crouched behind a crate that was holding something vile. She tried to not gag as she heard Oliver's footsteps come closer to her hiding spot.

She was hiding from him because of the kiss. She couldn't face him just yet, she needed time! But Oliver didn't seem to think like that, once she ran from him, he followed her.

Thinking back at it, running away was a stupid thing. It wasn't as if she hated the kiss, it was the opposite. But this makes her life a whole lot complicated now, which is something she doesn't need.

"Miley, stop playing this stupid game. Come out, I know you don't like me and that's fine." Oliver said. Miley sighed.

"It's not that." She said. She heard Oliver's boots take a step towards the crate she was hiding behind.

"Then what is it? Why did you run?" He asked.

"Because…" Miley trailed off as she felt the boat rock. She heard Oliver crash to the floor and she looked around the side of the crate to see him getting up. She tried to stand, but something hit the boat again and she was back on the ground.

"Oliver, you ok?" She asked as she crawled towards him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said, getting up. He helped Miley to her feet and they ran towards the stairs. They got there just in time as the boat started rocking again. They hung onto each other as they made it above deck. Everyone was up now on deck, listening to Lilly who was running around the ship looking worried.

"Lilly, what is happening?" Oliver asked and then grabbed Miley as the ship rocked again. He pulled her closer to him now that Miley couldn't move.

"There are huge waves, we could be in a storm. Oliver, we have to make port again." Lilly said.

"Ok, and the nearest port is…"

"Somerset." Lilly said and ran off. Oliver let go of Miley as the boat rocked again. She fell to the deck, but got up quickly.

"Oliver, you ok?" She asked as she saw the expression on his face.

"I can't go back!" He said and took out his compass. It spun and stopped right in front of him. Was escape that way? He looked up from his compass to see Miley's worried face.

"Oliver, we have to make port. There is no way we can sail in this storm." Miley said. Oliver just nodded and looked up to the sky. Miley shook her head and walked away, towards Jackson who was sitting on the stairs. "What's wrong with you."

"Lilly kissed me." He said, still looking straight in front of him.

"What is wrong with the guys on this ship?" Miley asked herself. She hit her brother across the back of his head and then almsot fell forward as another wave hit the boat. "And…"

"She apologized when we broke away. Then the storm started." Jackson said and closed his eyes. The waves stopped being violent and the clouds above the ship slowly disappeared, revealing the starry night sky. "She knows we can't be together."

"Jackson…" Miley started to speak, but stopped. Her brother had his head resting on the railings; he was asleep. Miley shook her head and left him there and joined Lilly behind the wheel.

"Why does it look like those two have something wrong with them?" Miley asked, looking at Jackson and Oliver, who walked in a daze to his cabin.

"Oliver is always like that when we get close to having to go back to Somerset." Lilly said. "But now there is no more putting it off, we have to go back."

"Is she… still there?" Miley asked.

Lilly shrugged. "Last I heard was that she was going to join the convent because she was still heartbroken over Oliver. He was her first and only love, kinda hard to get over it."

"Will it be safe there? No one trying to kill us or anything?" Miley asked.

"If that does happen, we're taking you back to your castle."

"I'm kind of regretting leaving it in the first place."

Lilly sighed and put her head against the wheel. Miley looked at her and saw her eyes were closed tight. Lilly took a deep breath; she was trying not to cry.

"Miley, there's something I want to tell you." Lilly said, looking up.

"Yeah?"

"I think… I think that I'm… that I'm in love with Jackson." Lilly said.

"What?"

"I know, it's crazy! I haven't known him that long, yet we get along great! And I just feel different around him and we've kissed twice already…" Lilly trailed off.

"But he doesn't love you?" Miley questioned. Lilly shook her head.

"I don't think so. But don't you get it, he's a king, I'm just a common girl. I wasn't born into nobility, there are so many things that are keeping us apart."

"Like Oliver and I."

"No, this is different." Lilly said. "Oliver can become a knight or something, that would be fine. Or you just never go back to your palace, you're a princess. But Jackson is the _King_, he has to go back and marry some princess so your kingdom can have a perfect queen. I could never be that."

Miley walked up to her and hugged her. "Never give up hope Lilly, things can change."

Lilly nodded before she pulled away from the hug. She looked out and saw Somerset coming into view, the sun rising behind her. _I'm home._

------

The room was dark, no light could get in unless you opened the curtains or door, but they hadn't been opened for a while. There was one single bed in the room and on it lay a girl. She had long light brown hair and bright blue eyes that used to sparkle, but they didn't anymore. There was no longer joy in her life, no matter what her friends or family tried to say or do to make everything better.

She sniffled and turned over in the bed. It had been 5 months now since Oliver left her on the alter. When he ran off with her best friend. They would be somewhere, happy with each other's company. She couldn't believe that he had left her for Lilly!

"Becca, honey, are you up?" Came her mother's voice from the other side. Becca didn't answer her at all. "Becca?"

"What?" She heard her door creak as her mother pushed the door open.

"Are you coming out of your room today? You've locked yourself up here for a week now." Her mother said as she walked across the room and sat down on the end of the bed.

"No, I'm not. Just leave me alone." She said.

"Becca, you have to get out! Just come with me down to the market." Her mother asked. Becca turned her head to look at her mother. She was tired, worrying about her family, but mostly her daughter who was heart broken. For the first month Oliver left Becca, her mom let her be by herself. But now it had gone too far and she needed her daughter back.

"Fine, I'll come with you." She said. Her mother smiled and Becca couldn't help but return it. Her mother got off the bed and walked towards the curtains.

"Today is a new day and I think it's time you opened these curtains." She said and opened them. Becca got off her bed and walked towards the window as the early rays of light entered. She looked out over the town and towards the docks where there was a ship approaching.

Becca's house was outside the town on a hill that overlooked everything. She loved waking up early in the morning and watching the sunrise and for the first time in 5 months, she saw it again and it made her day.

"Now get dressed and meet me outside." Her mom said and left. Becca ran to her cupboard and opened it. She looked at all her dresses and stopped when she touched a lace dress. Her wedding dress. She quickly shoved it out the way and took out a random dress. She put it on and rushed out of the house, putting a fake smile on for her mother. Just looking at that stupid dress already ruined her day. Why did she have to keep it?

"We better hurry if we want to miss all the other shoppers." Her mother said and started walking down the path towards the market place. Becca took a deep breath and followed her, even though she wanted to crawl right back into bed.

They made it to the market place just in time; some sellers were still setting up their stalls.

"Now sweetie, I need to buy some fish so could to go down to the docks and get some for me?" Her mother asked. Becca nodded and her mother patted her on the back. "Good girl."

Becca walked down to the docks, looking down at the ground. She was going to pass the church, she just knew it. Today was not good day to leave her room. She looked up though when her feet hit the wood of the docks and looked around for early fishermen. She recalled seeing a ship coming earlier.

Becca walked down the docks, looking for the ship or anyone selling fish. She didn't see anyone and was going to give up hope when she heard a familiar voice.

"Lilly, are you insane? I'm not getting off, you can't make me!"

"What about Miley?"

"What about her?"

"I bet if she got off you'd get off too."

Becca walked down the docks until she came to a ship, which could very well be the ship she saw coming in to dock. She saw a girl walk down the plank and onto the jetty. She had long curly brown hair and was dressed like a boy.

"See, Miley's walking away!"

"Miley!"

Becca watched as she saw the guy who was talking run down the plank and towards the girl who just got off. She just rolled her eyes and turned to walk off the jetty, but stopped when she saw Becca. _No, he's back!_

"Oliver? Becca asked. Oliver looked around for the person who said his name. He froze when his gaze landed on Becca.

"B-Becca." He said, his face paling.

"Toldya Miley would get you…" Lilly trailed off as she saw Becca standing there. The other girl glared at her.

"Lilly." She said coldly.

"Ooh, isn't this nice?" Said a voice behind Becca. Miley's eyes widened in fear.

"Mikayla."

* * *

_Ooh, so Oliver was supposed to marry Becca! And she thought Oliver didn't marry her coz he likes Lilly (so far from the truth). And how did Mikayla get there so fast? Just gonna have to wait till the next chapter!_

_This story is slowly coming to a close, like maybe chapter 20. And I have an idea for a sequel, if you want one. And one last thing, my cousins have joined and have written a Hannah Montana story, so go check it out. They're JediTwins._


	15. I'm Sorry

_Ok, two movies have just inspired me to write what's happening next. Those movies are Enchanted and Wendy Wu. And because I've made Elicpto exactly like Eris, she's also Eris. But in Greek Mythology, there is no Elicpto, she's my made up goddess. But I'll continue calling her Elicpto though so you guys don't get confused or anything. And calling someone a witch is just as bad as calling someone a bitch in those days..._

**Chapter 14- **

**I'm Sorry**

"You… You… witch!" Becca shouted at Lilly.

"What?!" Lilly said, her eyes going wide. "Becca…"

"You stole him! You took him away from me and now you and him have returned!" Becca shouted, tears forming in her eyes. Mikayla looked at the girl, blinking. She was just like her, in love with a guy who could never return the feelings.

"Stole him? You think I stole…" Lilly trailed off as she realised what Becca was talking about. "You think Oliver left you for me?"

"Well, he ran off with you." Becca said. Lilly shook her head and started laughing. Mikayla looked over at Oliver. He felt guilty now; he never knew he caused this girl so much grief.

"Well, isn't that what all men do?" Mikayla said, now channelling Elicpto. "They promise you everything, show that they want you but when another girl comes along, he leaves you for her." She finished, now looking at Miley.

Becca whipped away her tears and nodded. "Yes, that's what happened to me!"

"And me." Mikayla said, fighting to control herself, but the goddess was fighting back.

"Becca, I didn't steal Oliver from you, we just ran away. He didn't want to get married to you at 16. Becca, trust me." Lilly said, walking towards her old friend.

Becca shook her head. "No, I can't trust anyone now!"

"You can trust me." Mikayla said. "Help me and maybe you can get your Oliver back."

Becca's eyes went wide when she heard this. She locked eyes with Mikayla, whose eyes then shone gold. Everyone, but Becca, looked away. Elicpto left Mikayla's body and joined with Becca. Her eyes now shone gold while Mikayla collapsed to the ground.

"I'm sorry." She said before she passed out. Everyone looked at Mikayla before Miley and Jackson went running towards her.

"Is she ok?" Jackson asked. Miley felt her wrist.

"She just fainted. But how did she get here before us? Where is her ship?" Miley asked.

"Miley?"

"Oh great, that explains everything." Miley said as she turned around and saw Jake standing there. Jake ran to her and pulled her into a hug and Miley looked over at Oliver who had his fist clenched.

"I thought I lost you when you went overboard." Jake said and then pulled away from the hug. "Now we can finally go back home."

"No Jake." Miley said, pulling away form him. "I'm not going back if it means marrying you. I don't love you, that's the whole reason why I ran away."

"You… don't… love me?" Jake said, eyes going wide.

"Yes, hard to believe when you think everyone loves you?" Miley asked. She then looked down at Mikayla. Maybe she can solve everyone's problems now. "But Jake, just because I don't, doesn't mean that you should not marry someone else. Someone like Mikayla."

"Mikayla?" Jake said, looking confused. He then noticed her on the ground and then rushed down to her. "Is she ok?" He asked Jackson.

"She'll be fine. We just need to take back to some place to rest." Jackson said.

"You can come to my house." Becca said. Jake picked up Mikayla and nodded. He then turned around to Miley.

"I'm not going home with you." She said.

"Everyone can come with me." Becca said, looking at Lilly and Oliver who looked like they'd rather stay with the ship. But they followed the all too familiar path to Becca's house.

Becca led Jake to her room where he placed Mikayla on the bed. Everyone else stayed outside the house until Becca came back.

"Oliver, you have some explaining to do." She stated.

"Ok, first off, me running away was my idea, Lilly had nothing to do with it. I dragged her into. Second off, I don't love Lilly in that way." Oliver said, shuddering at the thought.

Becca's face brightened at this. 'He left me because he was scared, not because he didn't want to marry me! He came back for me!'

"You came back for me!" Becca blurted out.

"Wha…?" Oliver frowned as Becca threw her arms around Oliver and hugged him. Now Miley glared at her.

"I knew you would come back for me! I just knew it!" She squealed. Miley was slowly starting to hate this girl…

"Actually, no, he didn't. We had to make port because of a storm." Miley said. Becca glared at her.

"Who are you?" She asked. "You seem familiar."

"I'm Miley, Oliver's-"

"Friend." Oliver cut in. Becca didn't look convinced, but left it. She looked back at Oliver.

"Come on, you did come back for me?"

"No, we just came for some things and then we'll leave. We weren't planning on staying." He said and looked nervous.

"You didn't want to visit me? Or to come back to marry me?" Becca asked, tears in her eyes. Oliver nodded.

Becca then glared at him. Suddenly the clouds came back, thunder roaring and lighting shooting across the sky. Everyone backed up, away from Becca.

"Oliver, you will marry me!" She screeched before she lost control of herself. Elicpto then managed to take over Becca's body and mind. She started laughing, looking at the four of them.

"I'm finally powerful enough to destroy you." She said.

"That's not Becca's voice…" Oliver said.

"Becca is gone, she was too weak. I'm Elicpto, goddess of chaos and destruction. I'm also known as Eris, but I like to change my name from time to time." She said, waving her hand in the air.

"So the gods are real?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah sweetheart, and you four are the protectors of this Earth. If I want to destroy it, I'll have to get rid of you four first." She said and then smiled. She turned around and waved her hand at the ocean, creating a whirlpool.

"Let's see how you fair facing your elements." She said and laughed. With a flick of her hand, Miley found herself floating above the ground.

"Miley!" Oliver shouted, jumping up to grab her hand.

"Ah, young love so sweet to most, but it makes me sick." Elicpto said and then flicked her hand towards the sea. Miley felt herself flying through the air towards the ocean.

"Help me!!" She screamed and then covered her face as she landed on the edge of the whirlpool.

"Miley!" Oliver shouted as he watched her fly away. He took out his sword and ran for Elicpto, but she shook her head and brought her hand down. Oliver felt ropes around his writs and then felt his feet leave the ground.

"Let's see how you fair with the forest, pirate." She said as Oliver disappeared in the thick growth. She then turned to Lilly and Jackson.

"Lighting and Fire, how do you fair?" She said and then turned to look at the mountain. "Ah, the volcano where Lillian fell in all those years ago." Elicpto grinned at Lilly. "Let's see if you can survive better then your ancestor."

"Wait, what?" Lilly asked, but she wasn't answered as she was flying through the air until she landed on the edge of the volcano, the lava rising. "Oh no."

"And now it is just you and I Jackson." The goddess said. "You don't really know how to control your powers, do you?"

"I have powers?" He asked. The goddess nodded.

"I can help you with that. I can teach you how to control them and together, the two of us can destroy this world." She said and then held out her hand. "What do you say?"

"I say, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to decline." Jackson said. He watched as Becca's face became dark, Elicpto losing herself to rage.

"Then prepare to die along with your friends." She said.

* * *

_Ooh goody, fight scene coming up! I love writing those. Yeah, I couldn't continue without them defeating the goddess first before we go onto the problem of their love lives. Only one chapter with action. (Say me if you love action! ME!). Anyway, it might be awhile before this is updated if I want to fit in everyone in one chapter. But we shall see. For now, just review! Peace out guys._


	16. The Battle

_This chapter isn't that long, but the battle is going onto 2 chapters, so the next one will be really long. And I don't own Treebeard or the Ents, they belong to the best author in the world, JRR Tolkien. I'm only using them for the battle. So, enjoy!_

**Chapter 15- **

**The Battle**

Miley covered her face with her arms as she dived head first into the ocean. She hit the water hard and started to float back to the surface. Miley started kicking until she broke to the surface, looking around.

She was just outside of the whirlpool, but the force of the water was dragging her in. She wasn't that strong of a swimmer, so fighting it would be useless. But she wasn't one to give up or at least, not try.

Miley took a deep breath and went back under the water and managed to fight against the water and get away, but she tired quickly and was soon dragged back towards the whirlpool. Once she actually reached the current, she was doomed.

'Come on, there has to be a way to get out of this!' Miley thought. Then she heard someone laughing and turned. There, swimming closer to her was a mermaid. She had long yellow hair, the same colour as her fin.

"This is fun, watching a mortal fight against the current!" She squealed in delight.

"Help me!" Miley screamed. Both of them were surprised when her voice came out crystal clear. The mermaid frowned and swam closer to her.

"You're not one of us, you have these things." She said, playing with Miley's toes. The mermaid then looked at her. "Are you some sort of other beast?"

"Huh? Can you please help me, if you haven't noticed, there is a whirlpool behind you." Miley said.

"Ooh, I know! They are so much fun, watching the humans being dragged into them. I guess it would be fun to watch you fall into it, huh?" She asked and then grabbed Miley. "So I'll give you a hand!"

"No, please, I don't want to…" Miley tried to reason, but it was no use. The mermaid grabbed Miley, but she fought back. She was slowly losing her breath now and had to go back to the surface.

"Leave her!" Someone else shouted. The mermaid let go of Miley and then swam off in a hurry. Miley then swam to the surface and found herself moving towards the whirlpool faster now.

"Oh, I'm going to die! Daddy, I'm so sorry! I'll miss you! And Lilly, Oliver and… yeah, Jackson too." Miley said. She then closed her eyes and waited to be sent into the current, but instead she felt arms around her waist and pulled her away. Miley opened her eyes and looked to her right where she saw someone else.

This person had blue hair that was as long as Miley's. She turned her head and Miley knew that this was a water nymph now, different to the mermaids. Nymphs were tricky to catch and could change form when something was chasing it, most commonly the Gods. They were similar to the sirens, but they never lured sailors to them.

"Miley, are you ok?" The nymph asked.

"Y-you k-know my n-name." Miley stuttered, eyes going wide.

"You're the protector of the water." The nymph said. She then looked back ashore and saw the grey clouds moving to one particular point. "And now it's time to show what you have."

"What I have?" Miley asked, frowning.

"Your power, the goddess Elicpto is back, is she not?" The nymph asked. Miley nodded. "Then you have to help your friends defeat her, once and for all."

"What power? I don't have any!" Miley said.

"You're denying it. Miley, you can control the water. You can command it and use it to your will." The nymph said as she made it closer to the shore. "I can't help you other then that. You'll know what to do when the time is right."

Miley then let go of the nymph as they made it to the jetties and she got out of the water. Miley turned around just as the nymph started to swim away.

"Wait, what is your name?" Miley asked.

The nymph turned around. "Marisa."

------

'This is not good, not goo at all.' Lilly thought as she looked down at the lava that was moving underneath her. She was sent to the edge of the volcano, sure. It then collapsed under her and she was hanging on for her life to the rocks that were slipping out of her hands.

"I'm too young to die, I still want to live!" Lilly screamed as she tried to lift herself back onto the edge. She felt the rocks loosen and Lilly quickly pulled herself up onto the edge and crawled backwards as more of the edge fell into the lava.

"I'm not going to fall in… AH!" Lilly found herself tumbling backwards off the cliff, hitting a hard rock that stopped her fall. She heard something crack and felt pain shoot up her left arm. It was probably broken.

"Oh great, I am doomed." Lilly said as she slid off the rock and trekked down the mountainside. She was soon in the forest and heard shouting. Holding her broken arm, Lilly started running and saw Oliver up above her, vines holding him up. He had his sword in his hand and he tried to cut the vines.

"Hey Oliver, how's it hanging?" Lilly said.

"Lilly, no time for joking around!" Oliver shouted. "Could you help me?"

"Sure." Lilly took her sword out with her good arm and swung it so it hit the tree trunk. The tree groaned and let go of Oliver who fell to the ground.

"How'd you know to do that?" Oliver asked, walking over to her.

"Weirder things have happened in my life. Trees that are alive can now be added to the list." Lilly said and then ducked as she saw a tree branch come towards them. Oliver, however, got knocked over the head by it and went tumbling to the ground.

"Hope that knocked some sense into you." Lilly said as she helped him up.

"Very funny. What was that?" Oliver asked, rubbing his head. He then looked at the tree that Lilly hit with her sword and saw two eyes looking down at him. "Oh my…"

"The tree has eyes!" Lilly screamed and fell backwards.

"I'm not a tree. And I have a name." He said, the roots now coming up as he took a step forwards. Oliver walked backwards as the tree stood up to his full height, looking down at him. Around them, more trees started to grow taller and their eyes appeared. Dancing around the roots of the trees were the forest nymphs.

"Oliver, the nymphs will help you." Narcissus said, walking in front of him and bowing.

"Is he the protector of Earth?" The tree asked the nymph.

"Yes, and the girl is one too, Treebeard." Narcissus said, turning to face the tree.

The tree sighed. "We will fight for him. The Ents are with you, small ones." Treebeard said.

"So we have to fight." Lilly said to Oliver.

"Looks like that." He responded and looked up at the other Ents. "Ok, follow us."

-----

"You are weak!" Elicpto screamed at Jackson as he hid behind a tree. His heart was racing; he was fighting a god here! All he had was a sword and she had the elements, what was he supposed to do?

"Come out, come out where ever you are little king." Elicpto shouted out. "Come out and die so your kingdom can fall."

"No!" Jackson shouted back and then ran quickly as he sensed a lighting bolt coming for him. That was the weird thing; he couldn't sense any of her attacks unless it had to do with the storm that was happening over their fight.

"You stupid boy." She said.

"Jackson, watch out!" He heard someone scream. Then several things happened. One, the crazed goddess left Becca's body. Two, the crazed goddess then went for him, sword in her hand. Third, Miley came running up the hill. Fourth, water from the well then came up and landed on the crazed goddess, making her look around. And fifth, Jackson was tackled to the ground by Lilly.

"Lilly!" he shouted when he turned around and saw that she was there. "You're alright!"

"Yes, now follow me." She said and got off of Jackson and led him back into the forest as Miley and Elicpto faced off.

"I see you managed to escape." She said. "No matter, I get to enjoy watching you die then."

"I don't think that's going to happen." Miley said as water started to shoot up from the ground all around her, making a wall around Elicpto. "I'm taking a guess and saying you've been interfering with us this whole journey?"

"So, I sent a sea monster, tried to manipulate you and made that princess hate you, all to save me from having to go back to Tartarus for all eternity. I like to see destruction and Oceania with no heir… well, it will just crumble into dust, wouldn't it?" She asked, walking towards one of the jets of water.

"That won't happen." Oliver said as he came out of the forest. Elicpto looked over at him and then saw the trees move.

"Oh clever, you managed to gain the support of the Ents I see?" She asked.

"And the nymphs." Lilly said as the forest nymphs lined up behind her. Elicpto laughed.

"Give it up." Miley said.

"Oh, I think not my dear. I still have trick up my sleeve. You know your little princess friend Mikayla?" She asked. Miley's blood went cold, where was she going with this…

"She just so happens to be a witch and is now under my command." She said and turned to the house. The door burst open and out stepped Mikayla, her eyes glowing gold again.

"Oops, I guess she was never truly out of my control." Elicpto said. "So what's it going to be, princess?"

Miley looked over at Mikayla as she walked towards her.

"She's right Miley, would you really attack me?" Came Mikayla and Elicpto's voices mixed together.

"This can't be happening." Miley said as she let her guard down and let the water jets stop. Elicpto grinned from her spot and turned around to face the Ents and nymphs.

"So we only have the forest? What about your fire and wind?" She asked and then set one of the Ents alight. "You are pathetic protectors."

Lilly felt tears well up as she heard the shouts form the Ents. "Stop it!"

"Why don't you do something about it?" The goddess taunted her. Lilly glared at her and then turned to the screaming Ent. She closed her eyes and concentrated hard on the flame. She imagined it turning into a big ball, floating just above them.

"Wow." She heard Jackson say and she opened her eyes. The Ent had stopped screaming and was now looking up at the ball of fire above his head.

"Why you…" Elicpto was growing tired of this. Everything she did only helped them gain their powers. She charged for Jackson, but felt vines grab her ankles and hold her upside down. She then came face to face with Treebeard.

"Put me down you stupid oaf!" She screamed at him.

"Mortal insults us?" He said and then glared at her.

"I'm not a mortal, I am the goddess of chaos and destruction!" She shouted, but it was too late. The Ents started wailing, alerting the gods. She was doomed now, but her only hope was Mikayla.

"I may be gone, but there is still the little witch you have to worry about!" She screamed as there was a bright light. Everyone looked away and when they looked back, the goddess was gone.

"Oliver!" Miley screeched. Oliver then turned and looked at Miley who was now on the ground, withering in pain. The battle wasn't over yet.

* * *

_If anyone is a Lord of the Rings fan, you'll notice that I've changed some stuff about the Ents. Circumstances are different here then they are in middle earth anyway. So now it's Mikayla who we have to worry about, who is a witch. I wasn't originally going to do it, but _pureangle86 _got the idea in my head to actually do that. Now it's more interesting!_

_No I want to know something, should we bring Jake in and have him under Mikayla's command or just leave him out until the end of the battle? Also, go to my profile and vote for the next Hannah Montana story I want to write once I've finished this. Thanks guys!_


	17. Inner Battle

_Oh, I had fun writing this chapter! Action, romance... all my favourites wrapped in one chapter! And, I'm sorry, I had to put Jake in! I just wanted a sword fight between him and Oliver and this was the perfect opportunity! Mwahahahahaha! Sorry, I'll stop being Rico now._

**Chapter 16- **

**Inner Battle**

"Miley!" Oliver screamed and drew his sword. He started running towards Mikayla, who just grinned and turned to face him.

"Ready to save your little princess?" She asked. "Well, too bad! Jake!" The door to the cottage burst open and out came Jake whose eyes were also glowing gold. "I think maybe it's time you fought for your precious Miley."

"Miley." Jake muttered and took out his sword. Mikayla turned back to Miley and laughed as Miley, who had gotten off the ground, tried to run towards her friends.

"What's wrong princess?" Mikayla said as she moved her hand closer, pulling Miley with invisible strings. "Afraid to fight a witch?"

"Mikayla, this isn't you! You're being controlled, fight back!" Miley screamed as she tried to get out of grasp.

"I don't think so." Mikayla screamed and then lifted her hand in the air. Miley was then picked up and hung above the whole battle. "Watch your pirate friend."

Miley looked down at Oliver and Jake who were circling each other. They were waiting for the other to make the first move before the battle began. Jake stopped walking and Oliver did the same. He grinned at the boy.

"Must we really fight?" Jake asked.

"Uh…" Oliver hesitated for a second and Jake took this as an opportunity to strike. He came running Oliver and brought his sword down and then up to hit him on his left hip. Oliver only had a split second to react, dropping down to his right side, but Jake got his leg. There was now a gash running from his hip to his knee.

"Never underestimate me." Jake said and then brought his sword down when Oliver lifted his. The sword connected and the ring of metal hitting metal rang in Oliver's ears.

"Never think I'll give up easily." Oliver said, pushing Jake backwards and getting up from the ground. Pain shot up his left leg, but he ignored it. He had to win this battle if he wanted to free Miley.

"Then let the battle begin." Jake said as he got up off the ground. He swung his sword towards Oliver and he deflected it. Jake kept this up, trying to tire Oliver out, but it wasn't working. Both of them were matched in strength and managed to keep this up for a while.

When Oliver saw that Jake had changed tactics and was coming for his shoulder blade, Oliver lunged forwards and managed to scratch Jake across his left side. Jake dropped his attack and looked at his cut, blood seeping out of it.

"You'll pay for that." Jake said, glaring at him. Oliver started to walk backwards as Jake advanced forwards.

"Oliver! Stop; don't fight him! Jake really isn't like this, he's being controlled, just like Mikayla!" Miley shouted.

"Shut it princess." Mikayla said, making a scarf appeared around Miley's mouth. The invisible hand then tightened their grasp on her as she struggled to get free.

"We have to help them." Lilly said and then looked up at the ball of flame that hovered above the battlefield. She looked over at Jackson who was also looking at the flame. "Jackson!"

"I have an idea." He said.

"Wow, that's new!" Lilly said.

"This is no time for joking around. And this idea might work. You can control the fire, right?" Jackson asked. Lilly nodded. "Well, here's what we do…"

"Getting tired yet?" Jake said as he sword struck Oliver's. They started pushing on their sword, trying to knock the other over. Oliver gritted his teeth, he was growing tired quickly now.

"Not a chance." He said and then pushed against the sword hard, sending Jake backwards. Oliver then pointed his sword at Jake's neck. "Give up prince."

"Ok, ok, you win." Jake said. Oliver then took his sword away from Jake's neck and then looked up at Miley and then down at Mikayla.

"You know, I lie way too much." Jake said and then picked up his sword and then hit Oliver's on his right leg. There was a cracking noise and Oliver felt pain shoot back up his leg. He fell to the ground as Jake stood up and held his sword to Oliver's throat. "It's over."

"No, it isn't." Oliver said as vines from the forest came out, creeping towards Jake. "It's not over until you're back to normal." Jake frowned and then dropped his sword as the vines wrapped around his ankles and he was hanging upside down.

"You…" Jake started to say, but his eyes closed. Mikayla sighed and shook her head.

"Once you're defeated, you're no use to me." Mikayla said. She looked over at Oliver. "I guess you can't save her and now I can finally have my revenge on her." Mikayla said. "Miley, time to say good bye."

"No!" Lilly yelled and the ball of fire went flying towards Mikayla, creating a wall around her.

"You really think that fire will stop me? My power will still work inside here." Mikayla said.

"Come on Jackson, concentrate!" Lilly said turning towards him.

"Treebeard, try and distract Mikayla!" Oliver shouted. The Ents then marched forwards, the one holding Jake dropped him and he landed on his head, but he didn't wake up.

"You send Ents and fire to save her? Come on Miley, can you bring the water nymphs to fight for you? The sirens? And what about your brother, he doesn't even know what his power is." Mikayla taunted.

"I do!" Jackson shouted. Then all hell broke loose. The storm started to get rough, clouds coming closer and then wind getting violent. Miley found herself being thrown around until the hands let her go and she fell to the ground, landing on one of the Ents.

"No!" Mikayla shouted and then waved her hand so the flames surrounding her moved out of the way. "You won't defeat me!"

"Mikayla, this isn't you! You're being controlled by the gods, fight back!" Miley shouted as she took the scarf off her face.

"This is me! This is who I am. I have the power, I have control over my own life." Mikayla said, seething.

"No it isn't. I've known you my whole life, even though we aren't the best of friends, I know who you are! Fight it Mikayla." Miley said as she joined Lilly and Jackson by Oliver.

"No, you don't." Mikayla said.

"Then I'm sorry." Miley said as she summoned up the water. All around them, spouts of water came up from under the ground. They then reached a centre point where they became one long stream of water, headed from Mikayla. She managed to block it off, but Lilly then had the fire come next behind her. Jackson helped with the wind, pushing the water harder onto her shield and Oliver came next, making the ground shake.

"I… am… a… witch…" Mikayla said. But her powers couldn't hold out, the four of them fighting together were just too strong for her. Mikayla let down her shield and then collapsed on the ground as the water hit her, putting out the fire before it even reached her.

Mikayla lay on the ground, motionless until her mouth opened. She let out an ear-piercing scream.

"Get out of… my… head!" She then screamed. Then her eyes opened and shone gold. They all looked away until the light died down. They looked back at her and her eyes were closed again. Above her stood Elicpto, but the image of the goddess was fading. She turned to the four of them and sighed.

"You are truly stronger then me. You have the protection of the gods, there is no way I can ever defeat you." She said, bowing her head before disappearing completely. The three still standing collapsed onto the ground.

The sky then cleared to show the bright blue sky. The whirlpool then stopped and the rough waves disappeared. The ground stopped shaking and then Ents then made their way back to the forest, followed by the nymphs.

Narcissus, however, came running over to Oliver. "You're hurt." She said as Miley then crawled over to him.

"I'll be fine." He said and then tried to move his leg, but he felt the pain come back to him. "On second thoughts, maybe not…"

"I'll help you." She said and put her hands on his broken leg. She closed her eyes and then Oliver felt his leg become warm. He felt the pain disappear slowly and his bone move back in place. The nymph then opened her eyes and smiled.

"That's all I can do for you now. Your other injuries you'll have to fix yourself." She said and then kissed him on the cheek. Oliver then had a goofy grin on his face and Miley just glared at her. "Hope to see you around!" She said and then ran back into the forest.

"I don't like nymphs." Miley grumbled. Oliver looked over at her, but then looked behind her to see Lilly and Jackson, in each other's arms.

"I'm glad that's over." Lilly said to Jackson.

"Yeah…" He said, holding her tighter. He then looked over at Mikayla who slowly opened her eyes. She then sat up, holding her head. Jackson pulled away from the hug and looked over at Miley.

Miley got up and walked over to Mikayla. "Mikayla, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, just that my head feels like it's been split in two. Is she gone?" She asked, looking up at Miley.

"Yeah, she's gone." Miley said as she helped Mikayla stand up. And then, for the first time in a while, Mikayla smiled.

"That's a relief. Where's Jake?" She asked, but pushed Miley out of the way and spotted him. She ran to him, making sure he was ok. Miley walked back towards Oliver and helped him up.

"Can you walk properly?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said and then took a step, but his left leg wanted him to rest. "No."

"I'll help you." Miley said and then moved to his left side. They then started to walk towards Becca who was slowly waking up. She sat up and then turned to look at them.

"Oh my gosh, Oliver! You're hurt!" she said, running over to them.

"Yeah, can you help us?" He asked. Becca then looked at Lilly, Jackson, Mikayla and Jake.

"Yeah, come inside now." She said and opened then door. Miley and Oliver entered and Miley put Oliver down in a chair as Becca tried to look for her mother's healing herbs.

"I can't remember anything that's happened. I remember seeing you down at the docks and then leading you up here to my house, but other then that, it's all blank." Becca said as she dabbed something on his cut.

"It's a long story and I don't exactly want to go into detail about it." Oliver said as he tried not to scream. That stuff stung!

"Well, whatever was happening to me, it gave me time to think. Oliver, I'm ok with not being with you." Becca said. Miley then moved away from them, she didn't think that was the type of conversation she would want to be in.

She went over to Lilly and Jackson who sat on the floor, leaning against the wall. "Are you two ok?" Miley asked.

"Never been better, but I would like it if we could go back home." Jackson said. Lilly's smile fell as she looked over at him.

"Yeah, I think maybe it's for the best." Miley said as she looked over at Oliver and Becca.

"So, that's it? After everything, you're going to leave me?" Lilly asked Jackson.

"No Lilly, I could never leave you. That's why you're coming with us; we're going back with Jake and Mikayla. Lilly, I… I love you." Jackson said.

"You do?" She asked. Jackson nodded and then Lilly threw her arms around him, hugging him. "I love you too, but what about the law?"

Miley's eyes grew wide. "Jackson, you have to get married before your 19th birthday which is in three days time!"

"Which is why Lilly is going to be my queen and no law will stand in our way." Jackson said.

"I'm happy for you, really." Miley said and then looked back at Oliver. Will she, like Lilly, get her happily ever after?

* * *

_Never doubt me, there is a way for all of them to be together, even Mikayla and Jake. But there's still sometime before everyone gets their happily ever after. They still have to convince everyone! 4 chapters left and then this is going to be finished. It's so sad._

_PS, for the polls, I've made it so you can choose two upcoming stories, so people can vote for the sequel and a different story. But if you've voted already and didn't vote for the sequel, but you want one, then tell me in a review. If there was a story that you wanted me to write but you voted for the sequel, then PM and I'll add your vote to the tallies. But once this story is complete, the results will be shown. _


	18. What About My Happily Ever After?

_The weather has gone weird where I live. Yesterday I almost moved into my swimming pool it was so hot! And now today I'm sitting inside in jeans and a hoodie, freezing cold! Anyway, I'm on a roll with this story now that it's coming to a close. Yeah, I don't get that either. So don't be surprised if this is updated more then the Lackson kisses stories. _

**Chapter 17- **

**What About My Happily Ever After?**

"What?!" Oliver said. Lilly looked down to the ground. "You're leaving us?"

"Oliver, I'm sorry but I'm going back with Jackson and Miley. I… I love Jackson." Lilly said.

"But do you know what is going to happen? You're going to marry him, become queen and then you will be unhappy for the rest of your life. I don't want to see that happen to my best friend." Oliver said.

"You're only doing this because you are too stubborn to admit you love Miley!" Lilly screamed at him.

The two of them were standing outside Becca's cottage. It was early morning; everyone was still inside sleeping and resting after the battle that had happened yesterday. Now was the only time for Lilly and Oliver to discuss where things were going to go from here.

"That is so not true. I kissed her once and I felt… I felt…" Oliver trailed off.

"You felt good because you like her. Oliver, who cares if she's a princess! Look at Jackson and I; we are going to fight to be together. Why can't you fight for Miley?" Lilly asked.

"Because I can't, ok? I just… I just can't." He said and sat down on the ground.

Lilly shook her head at him. "Oliver, we have been friends for a long time. I know you can do this. She wants you to fight for her, to be her knight…"

"But you see, that's where you are wrong. I'm not a knight, I'm a pirate." Oliver said.

"No, actually, you're an idiot." Lilly said and walked away. Oliver watched her and sighed. He wanted to fight for Miley, but he just couldn't. Now that she wanted to go back, there was no way they'd be able to be together.

As the sun rose higher into the sky, more of them woke up. Soon everyone stood on the docks, saying their good byes before they parted ways. Through this whole session, Lilly just glared at Oliver and shook her head. She said bye to her fellow crewmates before going aboard Jake's ship.

Oliver sighed as he watched her walk up the plank onto the deck of the ship. He turned to Jackson and patted him on the back. "Look after Lilly for me." He said. Jackson nodded and then went on the ship. Oliver turned around and sighed. There standing before him could be the most beautiful woman he would ever meet.

"Oliver…" Miley said, tears coming into her eyes. She ran over to him and threw her arms around him. "Please, don't leave. Come with us."

"I can't Miley." He said into her hair. Miley pulled away from him and shook her head.

"Try! Fight for me like you did yesterday… please." Miley said. Oliver looked away from her and Miley shook her head. "I hate you."

Oliver looked at her and watched as she ran onto the ship. Mikayla, who stood on the deck, watched as Miley ran past her. She looked back down at Oliver who then turned and walked away, but not before she saw a tear escape his eye.

"Mikayla, are you ok?" Jake asked as he came towards her.

"Jake, are you still going to marry Miley?" She asked.

"No, I know she doesn't love me…" Jake said and sighed.

"Miley needs her happily ever after. Everyone does and I have a feeling that no one is getting theirs anytime soon." Mikayla said and looked at the girls on the deck. There was still a long voyage ahead of them until they reach Castle Oceania

------

"Oliver, where to?" Matt asked. Oliver just glared at him.

"Anywhere, you choose. You can be the first mate now if you want to." Oliver said.

"Okay." Matt said and then got the ship ready to set sail. Oliver walked to the side of the ship and took out his compass. It spun a couple of time before it stopped. He looked up and saw it pointing to the ship Miley was on. As the ship moved, the arrow moved as well.

_The compass leads you to the greatest thing in the world. _"Miley." Oliver said, looking down at the compass. Ok, every time he opened it, Miley was around. And every time it pointed to a direction, Miley was standing in front of it!

"I'm an idiot!" Oliver said, banging his head against the railing.

"You only just discovered that?" Donny asked, walking towards him.

"What do you want Donny?" Oliver asked.

"Ok, I know we haven't been on the best of terms, but the crew doesn't like it when their captain is unhappy." Donny said.

"What are you saying?" Oliver asked, crossing his arms. Donny smiled.

"This ship works for the girls, it won't work without one. I think maybe it's time you actually fought for one."

"You know what Donny? I will. But first I have to visit someone before we leave." Oliver said and ran across the deck and off the ship. Matt shouted back at him, but he just kept running.

Oliver ran away from the docks and into the town until he made it to the town square. He looked around at the shops and then stopped when he saw it. There was his old house, the one he grew up in. The one he left behind along with his family.

His father owned a bakery. Oliver remembered when he was younger, helping his father out making the breads. He walked closer and looked through the window. There was his father and younger brother, making the first batch of bread for this morning.

He took a deep breath and then entered the bakery. His father heard the door shut and turned around to look at him. His younger brother, Luke, looked up at him and smiled.

"Oliver! You came back!" He shouted and ran over to him and hugged him.

"Not really." Oliver said to him and then looked at his father.

"What brings you here?" He asked.

"Listen dad, I'm sorry about leaving you all those months ago, but I didn't want to be pressured into marrying someone I didn't love anymore. Not at such a young age." Oliver said.

"I see." His dad said as he took a seat in one of the red chairs.

"I came to ask you something, about the compass you gave me." Oliver said, taking it out. His father took it out of his hands and smiled down at it. "I want to know what the greatest treasure is in the world."

"You never were the brightest kid." His dad said jokingly. "It shows you the thing you desire the most. What, were you and Lilly looking for treasure or something?"

"No, I was, but I just discovered it was pointing to a girl who joined us." Oliver said, taking the compass out of his father's hands.

"Seems like you've found the right girl then son." His dad said, getting off the seat.

"But that's the thing, she's a princess!" Oliver said. His dad sighed.

"Does she feel the same way?" His father asked.

"Yeah, I think so…"

"Then what's stopping you from being with her? You're a good boy, sure you're not of royalty or a knight, but you'd prove yourself for her and her father if you ever want to be with her. Oliver, the right girl only comes once and if you mess it up, you'll be lonely for the rest of your life."

"But what if… what if she isn't the one?" Oliver asked.

His father walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "But what if she is? What if you're letting her slip through your fingers just because you think she isn't the one?"

Oliver looked down at the compass and then opened it. It gave him his heading.

"Oliver, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to fight for her."

-----

"This is so unfair." Lilly said as she saw a coastline. Oceania; her future kingdom if things went their way.

"What's unfair?" Miley asked as she joined Lilly.

"That I get my happy ending, but you don't. That's not how it works, you're a princess." Lilly said.

"But what's saying girls like you don't deserve a happy ending? You love Jackson and he loves you, it's as simple like that." Miley said.

"But Oliver loves you! He should be getting his happy ending with you too." Lilly said.

"It's how the world works, not everyone gets one. People are hurt, but life moves on and who knows? I'll probably meet someone better then Oliver." Miley said.

"If you can get out of marrying Jake." Lilly said. Miley sighed.

"If I marry Jake, no one is happy. Mikayla will be heartbroken and I'll be in a loveless marriage. I don't know about Jake…" Miley trailed off as Lilly turned around. Miley turned around and saw Jake and Mikayla, hugging each other.

"I guess he's finally seeing the light." Lilly said, turning back to Miley.

"Great, everyone is happy except for me." Miley said.

"You don't know that, Oliver could still come." Lilly said.

"That's the least of my problems. We have to convince my father out of this whole thing." Miley said as the shore came closer. She felt sick; she didn't want to go back home! There was nothing there for her; she liked being on the sea!

"Miley, you ok?" Jackson asked coming up to her.

"No! Can you please just leave me alone?" Miley said and stormed off to the captain's cabin.

"Sorry." Jackson said and then turned to Lilly. "You ready."

"No, I think I'm going to be sick." Lilly said.

"Don't worry, they'll love you." Jackson said.

"Jackson, I don't know if I'm qualified to be queen. Does that mean I have to wear puffy dresses and attend royal functions or something?" Lilly asked.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you don't have to do that." He said, kissing her. Lilly smiled. "Feel better?"

"Much." She said as the boat docked. The royal guards then marched onto the boat and towards Jackson.

"We are here to escort Prince Jackson and Princess Miley back to the castle." The one guard said. Miley came out of the cabin and walked over to Jackson, joined by Jake and Mikayla.

"Oh great, the welcoming party." Miley said and then stormed off the ship. Lilly looked after her with sad eyes and then back at the ocean, hoping Oliver saw reason and was coming for her.

* * *

_Do not lose faith in me, I'm just stretching it out. Will Robby Ray listen to reason and allow Jackson and Lilly be together? Will Jake and Mikayla be together? And will Oliver make it in time before Miley gives up on him? All these answers will be answered just as soon as you hit that little purple 'Go' button and give me a review. Then I'll write the next chapter. I'm not in the mood for author notes, my school year starts tomorrow._


	19. I'm A Pirate

_I just finished watching Pirates 3 again. I was going to have a movie marathon, but due to what happened last time, I decided not to. Long story short, after watching the first movie, I had had 5 cans of Coke and therefore, very hyper. Never doing that again. So, anyway, after watching the movie, I decided I have to write the next part. And guess what? There _WILL _be a sequel, so the next couple of chapters are leading up to that. Because I know what's going to happen with all of them! Whoa, long, isn't this? So I'm gone now..._

**Chapter 18- **

**I'm A Pirate**

"Miley! Jackson! You're safe!" Robby Ray said as his kids entered his study. He ran up to them and pulled them both into a hug.

"Smothering… us…" Jackson said.

"Can't… breath…." Miley said. Robby Ray let go of them and then pulled them back in for another hug. "Dad…"

"Sorry." He said and looked down at them. Had it really been two weeks since they left him? It had, but it seemed like it had been months with all this worrying…

"Dad… I want to say… I'm sorry." Miley said.

"For what bud?" he asked.

"For running away. But you have to understand, I don't want to marry Jake!" Miley pleaded.

"Miley, we've been through this…"

"But he doesn't want to marry me anymore!" Miley said and then turned around to Jake, looking desperate. "Right?"

"Uh…" Jake looked at Miley and then Mikayla. This journey had changed him, he was just chasing after Miley because she was the only person who never showed any interest in him. But there was someone who loved him, standing right in front of him. It just took a chance for him to see it. "She's right sir. I want to marry Mikayla."

"But Mikayla is betrothed to Jackson." Robby Ray said, looking at his son.

"Not anymore. I'm not marrying her and you can't force us to marry anyone right now. Dad, we're only coming of age and you're still healthy and running the country properly. Why don't we forget this whole marriage business and wait until we're ready?" Jackson asked.

Robby Ray looked at the faces of his two kids. They had grown up and he just didn't want to lose them. And if by banning this betrothal law, then he'll do it…

"Give me time to think about this." He said. Only then did he notice Lilly standing next to Jackson. He opened his mouth to ask who she was, but Jackson took her hand and led her out of the room. He then looked at Miley who gave him a weak smile before following the others out of the room.

"Roxie smells something fishy." Roxie said as she entered the study.

"They've changed, this trip has changed them." Robby Ray said, turning to look at her.

"No, there is something else, something really fishy." Roxie said as she looked out the window and saw another ship coming into view on the horizon. "And it's following that ship."

------

Oliver paced on the deck of his ship. The pirate flag was taken down and hidden in case they searched the ship. The castle was very close now and he was amazed that they managed to cross the ocean so fast. It seemed like luck was on his side today.

"Oliver, we're coming in to port." Matt said. Oliver nodded and then moved to the side. He couldn't do anything because his mind was on other things.

He thought he was coming to fight for her, but he wasn't. He just had to see her one last time before leaving and venturing out across the globe. He couldn't take her with him and the whole point in that was to get her off his mind.

Oliver watched as his crew docked the ship before getting off. The dock master came up to him and he had his bag of money ready.

"Two shillings to dock here and I'm going to need your name sir." He asked. Oliver passed him two shillings and gave him Matt's name instead of his own. "Thank you very much sir."

Oliver just nodded and walked past him. He turned around quickly and looked at his crewmates who were standing at the end of the ship, smiling and waving at him.

"Go get her Oliver! She's part of this crew now!" Danny shouted to him. Oliver shook his head at them and turned around to continue towards the castle. They didn't really know his plans…

He made his way through the crowded market place until he made it to the walls of the castle. People were entering with carts while guards stood near to end of the bridge.

_How am I supposed to get in? _Oliver looked around and turned to see another cart coming up, stacked with hay for the palace horses. He waited until the cart passed before grabbing the back of the cart and pulling himself onto it. He dug himself a hole in the hay and managed to get himself in there, but not without hurting himself.

"Hold it." He heard someone say. The cart stopped and he stopped moving. He heard boots on the wooden planks of the bridge. They stopped at the back of the cart and he thought he was caught and was done for.

"You may enter." The guard said. The cart started moving again and he sighed with relief. He was in.

Oliver waited until the cart stopped again before getting out. He picked at the pieces of hay that was stuck on his shirt, pant and hair. "The things I do for…"

"Miley!" He looked up and saw Lilly running across the courtyard where the cart had parked. He saw Lilly running after Miley. Both girls were now wearing dresses.

"This is ridiculous!" Miley said, throwing her hands up in the air. "Can't he see what these laws are doing to us?"

"You don't know that." Lilly said.

"You're defending him?"

"He's the king!"

"He won't let Jackson be with you! How can you defend him because of that? He's still forcing me to marry Jake; nothing has changed since I left." Miley said and turned around. She stopped in her tracks. "O-Oliver?"

Then two things happened at once. One, a gun shot went off. Two, Oliver was tackled to the ground and getting his hands chained behind his back.

"Oliver!" Miley screamed, running towards him. He was pulled off the ground and pushed away from Miley. He looked behind him and saw the guard with the rifle who fired it moving Miley back towards Lilly.

"Piracy will not be tolerated in this castle." The guard said. Oliver felt sick, something had gone wrong somewhere. "And the only way to get rid of it is by hanging pirates."

The guard led him down to the cells of the castle. He was put into one by himself, while the guard smirked at him. "And kidnapping the princess doesn't help your predicament either."

"I never kidnapped the princess!" he shouted as the guard walked away. "She ran away."

-----

"Daddy!" Miley said, storming into her father's study.

"I haven't come up with an answer yet!" he said.

"No, just now one of the guards took in a innocent man into captive." Miley said.

"Darling, what are you talking about?" He asked.

"Just now, in the courtyard, a boy was taken by one of the guards to the cells." Miley said.

"If he's a pirate, then that's where he belongs. If not, then I'll work at getting him free." Robby Ray said. Miley opened her mouth to tell her father that he wasn't a pirate, but some guards came in.

"Your highness, we have just taken captive a pirate. The pirate who kidnapped your son and daughter." The guard said.

"I was not kidnapped! I ran away! He helped bring me back home." Miley said.

"But that does not erase his past deeds. He is a pirate." The guard said. "His execution is scheduled for tomorrow."

"E-execution?" Miley went pale. "N-no. Daddy, he's not like that! He's not! Daddy, please…" She begged.

"How old is he?" Robby Ray asked, looking at his daughter.

"He's 16." The guard said.

"No, he'll have a different punishment. Not unless I have proof of the boys piracy, he will not be hung." Robby Ray said, standing up. "Is that clear?"

"Yes, your highness." The guard said and bowed. He then left the room and Miley watched him, feeling uneasy.

"Dad…" Miley started.

"Not now." Her father said, sitting back in his chair. Miley turned and left her father alone, running back to her own room. She threw the doors open and ran to her window and watched as the sun was setting. She looked out at the ocean.

She didn't want this. She wanted to be on the sea, to see the world. She didn't want to be stuck wearing stupid dresses and going to balls. It was not the life she wanted anymore.

"Miley?" Lilly asked, knocking on her door. Miley turned and saw Lilly, Jackson, Jake and Mikayla standing in her doorway. "We want to help you."

Miley smiled slightly and nodded. "We have to rescue Oliver and the two of us will leave. I'm not a princess anymore, I'm a pirate."

* * *

_Not that good and not my favourite chapter. That's because there's no more sword fighting in this! Oh well, there are more to come in the next one. Mwahahaha... so this WILL be finished in two chapters, leaving you guys hanging and wanting the sequel. So, you can't start listening to Happy Ever After by Carrie Underwood yet. But I will tell you to later._

_PS, the poll results are up, so therefore, it's gonna be a while before the sequel comes out. Just to give you guys a heads up. _


	20. Happy Ever After?

_Look, I'm finally finishing it off! Whoo hoo, yay me! -Que music- Now Happy Ever After (or whatever it's called) by Carrie Underwood should start playing now... any minute now..._

**Chapter 19- **

**Happy Ever After?**

"Ok, we all know what to do?" Miley asked, sitting crossed leg on her bed. She was dressed up in her pirate gear along with her dad's puffy shirt. She looked at the faces of everyone who had agreed to help her with this task.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Mikayla asked. Miley nodded and everyone made their way out of the room, leaving Miley and Jackson alone.

"I'll miss you." He said.

"You too, but you've got a kingdom to run." She said, walking over to him. "Plus I might come and visit."

"I doubt it." Jackson said and put an arm around her shoulders, leading her out of the room. "And Oliver is one lucky guy."

"Thanks." She said and the two of them walked out of the room. Only Lilly remained outside the room, looking worried.

"I hate this dress." She said, pulling at it.

"You don't have to wear it. No one is forcing you to." Jackson said.

"Oh, thank you!" She said and ran off. Miley shook her head and turned to her brother.

"You should go now. I'll go down to the cells." Jackson nodded and walked down the hallway while Miley went in the opposite direction, outside the castle and down towards the prison. She passed a guard who put his rifle in front of he archway, stopping her from entering.

"I'm here to see a prisoner." Miley said, looking up at him.

"Who gives you permission?" The guard asked.

"Me." Miley turned around and saw her father walking towards her. "Stand aside."

"Your highness." The guard said and bowed. He quickly moved out of the way as the two of them walked through the archway and down towards the prisoner's cells.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Miley asked.

"I saw that my puffy shirt was missing and there was only one other person who I could think of stealing it." Robby Ray said and then sighed. "I know what you are planning and I'm supposed to stop it, but I won't. I'm letting you go Miles; this place was never your home. You belong on the sea."

"You're letting me leave?" Miley stopped walking and turned to her father, tears in her eyes. "You're not going to stop me?"

"I want to bud, but you'll keep trying to escape. But know that you'll always have a home here." He said and then pulled his daughter in for a hug. "I love you, remember that."

"I love you too Daddy." Miley whispered. She pulled away from the hug and whipped away her tears and smiled up at him. "Don't worry, you won't lose your little girl."

"I hope not. And this boy better be worth it." Robby Ray said. Miley just nodded.

"He is."

"Then let's go save him." The two then walked down the stairs until they made it to the cells. Most were empty, except for two. One had a man lying in the center of his cell, passed out. In the other was Oliver, who was pacing.

"Oliver!" Miley shouted and ran towards his cell. He looked up and smiled as he saw Miley, his heart racing again.

"Hi Miley." He said as he walked towards her. "What are you doing here?"

"Setting you free." Miley said as her father moved her out of the way and unlocked the cell with the keys that he got from the guard. Once it was open, Miley threw her arms around Oliver. "I'm coming with you."

"No, you can't. You belong here, not on the sea." He said, pushing her away.

"Oliver, I get it. I'm a princess, but I don't want to be. I don't have to be if I want to be with you. I want to see the world; I don't want to be stuck in a stupid castle for the rest of my life, fulfilling my duties to my kingdom. I want to be out there exploring and I want to do it with you."

Oliver sighed and then looked over at her father. "It's alright son, she can go with you. I might not know you that well, but Miley was safe with you when she's missing, why can't I trust you to look after her now?"

"I'll do that sir." Oliver said, nodding. Miley kissed his cheek and he got a goofy grin on his face. Robby Ray sighed and nodded, moving out of the way so the two of them could exit first.

"But you're going to have to come and visit on a regular basis, every month or so."

"Dad, how about 2 months?"

"2 months. But if I don't see you in two months time, I'm sending out a search party."

"That's fine dad. It's good to know you still care about me." Miley said as they left the castle walls and made their way towards the docks.

"Am I doing the right thing? Should I be letting you go at the age of 16?" He asked out loud.

"If I feel like this is a mistake dad, I'll return. But right now I'm the happiest I've been." Miley said, giving her dad a huge grin.

"I can see that." He said and stopped walking. He brought her in for another hug. "Bye Miles, I have to leave you here." He then turned to look at Oliver. "You look after her."

"I will sir." He said, nodding his head. Miley then stopped hugging her dad and the two them turned around and started walking towards Oliver's ship while Robby Ray turned to walk back towards the castle. Miley looked up and saw the sun setting in the horizon, she hadn't even been back a full day and already she was leaving.

"Oliver, are you ok with me coming aboard?" She asked suddenly.

"Of course. We had Lilly aboard, it'll be weird if we never had a girl aboard." Oliver said.

"Good to know." Miley said and then smiled as the rest of the crew started shouting her name as they approached.

"Miley!" Danny shouted, waving frantically. "Are you coming back aboard?"

"Yeah!" She shouted back and then ran aboard. Oliver watched her, an uneasy feeling in his stomach. Was he doing the right thing, allowing her to come with them?

"Oliver, you coming?" Matt shouted down to him. Oliver nodded and ran aboard, his crewmates all patting him on the back and shaking his back. He then found himself standing in front of Miley, her back to the sunset. She gave him a small smile and all previous thoughts left his mind as he captured her lips in a kiss.

This was the life.

------

"So Miley gets her happily ever after." Mikayla said, leaning against the balcony as she watched the sunset and the ship set sail.

"Not everyone can have one." Jake said, moving next to her. "I didn't get mine with Miley."

"But sometimes you can get your happy ending with someone else. It's not always the obvious." Mikayla said softly. Jake looked over at her as she then looked out into the distance.

"Mikayla…"

"Don't say it." She said, closing her eyes. "Do not take pity on me. I don't need it."

"I wasn't going to." He said, moving closer to her.

"Then what were you going to say?" She asked, turning to face him.

"That even though I didn't get my happy ending with Miley, I've found a new beginning. I don't know when the happy ending comes into play, but I know I want to stay with her long enough to figure it out."

"Wow, Jake Ryan actually cares about someone other then himself?"

"Hey, it happened for this lucky young lady." Jake said, turning away from Mikayla.

"Who is she?"

"Can't you figure it out?"

"Lilly?"

"No, you." He said quietly. Mikayla's eyes widened.

"What?"

"You Mikayla, I like you. I don't think it's love, but I know I have feelings for you." Jake said.

"You actually like me? Now? Jake, do you have any idea on how long I've-"

"Since we first met." He interrupted. "You accidentally told me, but I didn't take notice because I knew I was supposed to marry Miley."

"Great, thanks for bringing back bad memories." Mikayla muttered. Jake chuckled and moved closer, lifting her chin to look at him.

"Not all of it is bad." And then he kissed her.

"Aww." Lilly said from the doorway. She was back into her pants, shirt and boots. But it seemed that the two she was 'aww'ing at didn't hear her, so she turned around and ran into Jackson. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again. "Something wrong?"

"I don't think I can run a kingdom." He said. "I don't think I'll ever be mature enough to take on that responsibility."

"Hey, it's still a couple of years before that happens." Lilly said, putting an arm around him. "And besides, I'll be by your side."

"That's another thing I'm worried about. I don't think you'd ever be mature enough to help me." Jackson said and then grinned when Lilly hit him on the arm. "What? It's true."

"You maybe right, but we're still young. We can still have fun before we take responsibility. Plus, Jake could always take over the kingdom… maybe."

"You're right, have fun." Jackson said and then grinned as he pulled Lilly closer. "And I doubt Jake would be able to run a country."

"Weirder things have happened." Lilly said and Jackson kissed her.

-----

The storm had subsided and the waves weren't as violent as they had been hours ago. A ship, flying the pirate colours and flag, sailed through the ocean. The men on this ship worked hard for their captain who wasd ruthless, because of his one goal.

"Captain, it's in sight." Said one of the crewmembers who entered the captain's cabin. He just nodded as the member of the crew left and he turned in his seat and looked at the map hanging on the wall.

"Castle Oceania, that's where you ran off to." He muttered and then got off his seat. He left his cabin and looked at everyone working really hard to get the ship back into shape after the horrendous storm. He strode across the deck of the ship until he stood to the side, looking out for land.

No one spoke or said anything to him as they passed by. The sky started clearing and then in the horizon, land could be seen. He smirked and then started playing around with a locket that was in his hands.

"That's where you ran off to Lilly and now it's time for my revenge, after everything you've done to me." He muttered and then threw the locket into the ocean. It started sinking. It turned around in the water and the sun caught on the gold and you could see initials 'LT' on the one side. It then continued sinking until it was in complete darkness.

* * *

_And I left it open for a sequel! If I ever get time to writing it. If I don't, then forget about the last part. But I got a summary for it, but I won't let you see that yet... it's a surprise... and a work in progress. So now that's another story completed..._


End file.
